HARRY POTTER Y EL HUEVO DEL FENIX
by ADAMPIERSONMETHOS
Summary: ANTES DE SU QUINTO AÑO HARRY DESCUBRE NUEVOS PODERES Y RECIBE VARIAS HERENCIAS DE SUSPADRES
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER Y EL HUEVO DEL  
1\. UN EXTRAÑO ACONTECIMIENTO. Harry estaba tirado en su cama pensando en los extraños hechos ocurridos ese día de verano, que como todos los veranos desde hacia 4 años estaba pasándolo con sus tíos y su primo Dudley Dursley, que detestaban tenerlo en su casa (por fortuna para Harry solo era en el verano), ese día por la tarde había salido a dar una vuelta por Privet Drive y había conocido a 5 nuevos magos. Harry recordaba como había sucedido todo, él estaba paseando por la calle cuando desde el interior de una casa salió un señor y lo llamó por su nombre. Harry estaba sorprendido ya que pensaba que los vecinos no querían tener ningún trato con él, pues Harry sabia que sus tíos les habían mentido diciéndoles a todos que él estaba internado en el Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para delincuentes Juveniles Incurables, cuando en realidad él estaba en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Harry era un mago. Ese señor le pregunto si él era Harry Potter y él dijo que si, entonces el señor le hizo una seña con la mano, y lo invito a entrar en su casa, Harry entro detrás del hombre preguntándose por que lo había invitado a pasar. El hombre le dijo a Harry que lo había invitado a entrar por que necesitaba hablar urgente con él y porque además tenia algo suyo. -Harry- dijo el hombre, se que debes estar preguntándote que haces aquí ya que no me conoces, yo soy el señor Andrés Addams, esta es mi esposa Alison y ellos son nuestros hijos los trillizos, Gabriel, Hernán y Ariel, que acaban de cumplir 11 años. Veras Harry continuo diciendo el señor Addams, ayer llegaron tres lechuzas trayendo tres cartas, una para cada uno de los trillizos, lo que más nos sorprendió al abrir las cartas fue su contenido, son de un Colegio llamado Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nosotros pensamos que alguien nos había jugado una broma, cuando vimos llegar una cuarta lechuza con una carta para el señor Harry Potter, ese es el motivo por el cual te invite a pasar, queríamos saber si nos podes explicar que es Hogwarts y por que nuestros hijos tienen una vacante ahí, y porque nosotros nunca oímos hablar de ese colegio. Bueno Señor Addams dijo Harry, yo les voy a contar todo lo que yo se sobre Hogwarts, y también el porque sus hijos tienen una vacante allí, ¿Me acaba de decir que ellos cumplieron 11 años, no?. Si- dijo el Señor Addams ¿Por qué?. Porque sus hijos son magos, pueden hacer magia y acaban de cumplir la edad requerida para entrar en Hogwarts, que es ademas el mejor colegio de magia de Gran Bretaña, en las cartas que les enviaron figura una lista de materiales que deben llevar cuando empiecen el 1 de septiembre ¿No? dijo Harry. Si- contestaron el señor y la señora Addams ¿Como lo sabes?. Porque esa es la misma lista que me envían todos los años a mi, además seguro también dice que tienen que ir a la estación King´s Cross, a la plataforma 9 ¾ para poder tomar el expreso de Hogwarts. Si así es- aquí tengo una de las cartas dijo el señor Addams y le mostró un sobre y un pergamino a Harry. El sobre estaba dirigido a uno de los trillizos y decía: _SEÑOR GABRIEL ADDAMS_ _PRIVE DRIVE 9_ _LITTLE WHINGING_ _SURREY_ Harry le echo un vistazo a la carta: _Estimado señor Addams:_ _Es un honor para nosotros informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Las clases comenzaran el 1 de septiembre, el expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las 11:00 en punto de la mañana del 1 de septiembre de la estación King´s Cross de la plataforma 9_ ¾ . _Adjuntamos también la lista de materiales necesarios. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._ _Atentamente Profesora Minerva Mc Gonagall_ _Subdirectora y jefa de la casa Gryffindor._ _Los alumnos de primer año necesitaran:_ _Tres juegos de túnicas negras de trabajo_ _Un sombrero negro puntiagudo_ _Un caldero de Peltre N° 2_ _Ingredientes para pociones_ Una Varita Mágica Cada estudiante puede llevar un gato, una lechuza o un sapo como mascota. Los alumnos de primer año tienen terminantemente prohibido llevar sus propias escobas al colegio. Libros: Historia de la Magia, de Modesty Riley Guía de transfiguración para principiantes, por Holland Gerber Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, de Presley Wakefield Primera guía contra las artes oscuras, de Severus Snape Libro reglamentario de hechizos curso 1º, por Gregory Cassidy Harry ¿Cómo y donde se supone que vamos a conseguir esas cosas?- Pregunto el señor Addams. No se preocupe señor Addams, todos los materiales se pueden comprar en el Callejón Diagon contesto Harry. ¿Dónde? Preguntaron los señores Addams. El Callejón Diagon es un lugar que solo los magos conocen, no se preocupen que yo se como ir, si quieren puedo acompañarlos dijo Harry. Si, seria mejor que lo hicieras, por que nosotros no sabremos como llegar dijeron los señores Addams. Si quieren podemos ir ahora mismo dijo Harry. Bueno de acuerdo dijeron los señores Addams, ah Harry toma acá esta tu carta, me había olvidado de dártela. Después de que Harry les contó todo lo que sabia y cuando ya habían arreglado para ir al Callejón Diagon, llegaron los Señores Castro con sus hijos los mellizos Diego y Andrés que también habían recibido la carta de Hogwarts. Harry les explico todo a los señores Castro y después fueron todos juntos al Callejón Diagon.


	2. Chapter 2 EL CALLEJON DIAGON

2 EL CALLEJON DIAGON Harry les contó que las monedas comunes no servían en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Entonces cual es la plata que usan los magos? Preguntaron todos. Galleons, Knuts y Sickles dijo Harry. ¿Cómo son? preguntaron todos. Las de oro son Galleons, las de plata Sickles y las de bronce Knuts. Con veintinueve Knuts formas un Sickle y necesitas diecisiete Sickles para un Galleons, no se preocupen en Gringotts el banco de los magos pueden cambiarlas explicó Harry. Harry les dijo que irían con polvos flu, por lo tanto todos fueron hasta la casa de la señora Figg, que les dejo usar su chimenea, Harry les explico que tenían que decir bien claro y fuerte el lugar adonde querían ir y enseguida estarían ahí. Primero se metió Harry junto con los mellizos y luego fueron los trillizos, después los señores Addams, y por ultimo los señores Castro, y la señora Figg. Una vez que estuvieron todos en El Caldero Chorreante, Harry y la Señora Figg los llevaron al patio trasero donde estaba la entrada al Callejón Diagon, Harry saco su varita mágica y golpeo con ella el tercer ladrillo de la izquierda por encima del tacho de basura y espero a que se abriera en la pared el arco que conducía al Callejón Diagon. Un vez dentro fueron primero al banco a cambiar plata y luego a Ollivanders a comprar las varitas mágicas, luego a la librería Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros, luego fueron a Madam Malkin donde compraron las túnicas y después fueron a la Botica a comprar los ingredientes para las pociones por ultimo fueron al negocio de animales mágicos para comprar una mascota. Los trillizos se compraron una lechuza cada uno (una era de color rojo, otra toda negra y la otra era marrón con blanco), los mellizos también se compraron una lechuza(una moteada y otra blanca, como la de Harry). Luego volvieron al Caldero Chorreante y de ahí volvieron a la casa de la señora Figg y luego se fueron cada uno para sus casas. 


	3. Chapter 3

3 EL EXTRAÑO REGALO DE DUMBLEDORE Al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Harry (como de costumbre sus tíos lo pasaron olímpicamente por alto), cuando se despertó esa mañana había 5 lechuzas esperando que se levantara para entregarle los paquetes que traían, una de ella era Hedwig su lechuza blanca, otra era Pig, la lechuza de su amigo Ron, después estaba Atenea, la lechuza de su amiga Hermione y las otras dos eran de Hogwarts. Harry se acerco hasta Hedwig y le retiro de su pata una carta y un paquete, luego fue hasta donde estaban las lechuzas del colegio y agarro los paquetes y cartas que estas traían, después de hacerlo las dos lechuzas salieron por la ventana y Harry las perdió de vista, ahora solo quedaban los paquetes traídos por Pig y Atenea, Harry también los agarro y se sentó en su cama a leer las cartas que le habían enviado, la primera era de Sirius, su padrino: _Querido Harry:_ _¿Cómo estas? Espero que los muggles con los que vives no te estén haciendo difícil las cosas, si es así avísame inmediatamente y voy hasta allá para ayudarte. Ah feliz cumpleaños Harry, te envío algo que te va a ser de mucha ayuda en Hogwarts, no te preocupes por la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade, ya se la envíe al profesor Dumbledore._ _Cariños Sirius._ Harry dejo la carta a un lado para abrir el paquete que le había mandado su padrino, era un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, nivel avanzado y además le envío un montón de cosas de sus padres y también golosinas para Hedwig. Harry dejo a un lado los regalos de su padrino y abrió los regalos de sus amigos Ron le mando una carta en la que le decía que dentro de una semana lo iban a ir a buscar para pasar el verano con ellos y de regalo le mando un montón de artículos de bromas inventados por los gemelos y una torta de cumpleaños hecha por su madre, Hermione le escribió contándole que estaba de vacaciones en Madrid y le envío un montón de dulces de Honeydukes y un libro de quidditch. Harry dejo todo arriba de su cama y tomo los dos últimos paquetes, uno era de Hagrid y el otro era de ¡Dumbledore!. Harry abrió primero el paquete de Dumbledore preguntándose que seria, era un huevo de fénix, adentro había una nota que decía: _Harry:_ _te envío este huevo de Fénix que nacerá aproximadamente los primeros días de agosto, cuida muy bien el huevo porque es una herencia que te dejaron tus padres y no hay otro igual. Ten mucho cuidado con los mortifagos, si te llegase a doler la cicatriz avísame enseguida, puede ser que corras peligro. Dumbledore._ Harry guardo el huevo en su baúl y abrió el Paquete de Hagrid, este le había enviado unos bollos de frutas y un huevo que resulto ser de hipogrifo(es un animal mitad pájaro y mitad caballo) también había una nota en la que Hagrid le contaba que debía hacer cuando naciera el hipogrifo y que ademas no se olvidara de llevarlo con él al colegio, pues uno de los trabajos que tendrían este año seria criar un hipogrifo. Ademas también le había mandado una calabaza de su huerto. Harry guardo en el baúl el huevo de hipogrifo y todos los demás regalos bajo la tabla suelta debajo de su cama y bajo a desayunar. Este año empezaría el 5° curso en Hogwarts. 


	4. Chapter 4

4 REGRESO A HOGWARTS Por fin había llegado el 1 de septiembre, hoy regresarían a Hogwarts, todos se levantaron temprano para así poder desayunar tranquilos y llegar a la estación con tiempo. El señor Weasley, había conseguido que el ministerio le prestara dos coches para ir a la estación y así evitaban llamar la atención, porque 5 chicos con baúles y jaulas con animales (Harry tenia 3) y dos adultos vestidos de manera extraña llamarían mucho la atención. Una vez dentro de la estación Harry se encontró con sus nuevos amigos y se los presento a Ron y Hermione, después entraron todos juntos al anden, y subieron al tren para dejar sus cosas y buscar un compartimento vacío para ellos solos, pues los gemelos se fueron con su amigo y Ginny se fue con sus compañeras. Durante el viaje Harry, Ron y Hermione les contaron a los chicos que serian seleccionados para las distintas casas por el sombrero seleccionador. Después de contarle a los chicos cuales eran las casas y sus características, les preguntaron en que casa querían estar. En Gryffindor- dijeron los 5. Extrañamente no tuvieron que soportar a Malfoy y sus amigotes durante todo el viaje. Al llegar a la estación Harry los acompaño hasta donde estaba Hagrid. Primer Año, por aquí- gritaba Hagrid. Harry los dejo con él, subió a uno de los carruajes y se fue al castillo. Cuando llegaron se fueron directo al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Enseguida entro la profesora Mc Gonagall con los alumnos de Primero, y les dijo cuando pronuncie su nombre pasaran aquí adelante se sentaran en este taburete y se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador que les dirá a que casa pertenecerán. En ese momento se abrió una rasgadura y el sombrero empezó a cantar: _Hace tal vez mil años, que me cortaron armaron y cosieron._ _Había entonces cuatro magos de fama,_ _de los que la memoria los nombres guarda._ _El valeroso Gryffindor venia del páramo;_ _el bello Ravenclaw de la cañada;_ _del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave;_ _y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._ _Compartían un deseo una esperanza, un sueño_ _: idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan_ _de estudios para educar jóvenes brujos._ _Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._ _Luego cada uno de aquellos fundadores_ _fundo una casa diferente para_ _los diferentes caracteres de su alumnado._ _Para Gryffindor, el valor era lo mejor,_ _Para Ravenclaw, la inteligencia,_ _y para Hufflepuff, el mayor mérito_ _de todos era romperse los codos._ _El ambicioso Slytherin ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._ _Estando aun con vida se repartieron a cuantos venían,_ _pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo cuando los cuatro_ _estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?._ _Fue Gryffindor el que hallo el modo:_ _me levanto de su cabeza, y los cuatro en mi_ _metieron algo de su sesera, para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera._ _Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._ _No me equivoco nunca, echare un vistazo_ _a tu mente y ¡te diré de que casa eres!_ Addams Gabriel Gryffindor Addams Hernán Gryffindor Addams Ariel Gryffindor Castro Diego Gryffindor Castro Andrés. Gryffindor Harry estaba feliz, sus amigos estaban en la misma casa que él. Este año además de los amigos de Harry, entraron en Gryffindor otros 5 alumnos más, Ravenclaw tuvo 10 nuevos miembros, Hufflepuff 7 y Slytherin solo 3. Después de que termino la ceremonia de selección se levanto el Profesor Dumbledore:Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, como siempre les recuerdo a todos que el bosque dentro de los terrenos del colegio esta prohibido para los estudiantes. Ahora me alegra decirles que ha regresado un viejo conocido nuestro, que se hará cargo de enseñar Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras; el Profesor Remus Lupin. Harry volvió la vista hacia la entrada del gran comedor y vio entrar al Profesor Lupin acompañado por un gran perro negro y lanudo. Era Sirius, su padrino, que se había convertido en perro,(era un animago) y se hacia llamar Hocicos. Ahora, este año tendremos 3 prefectos por casa, los prefectos de Gryffindor serán: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, de Hufflepuff, Macmillan, Abott y Summers, de Ravenclaw, Goldstein, Patil y Chang, y de Slytherin, Bulstrode, Parkinson y Warrington. Que empiece el banquete dijo Dumbledore. Después del banquete Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron con la profesora McGonagall para que les diera la contraseña para entrar a la torre Gryffindor. Los de primero por aquí- empezaron a llamar Harry, Ron y Hermione. Al llegar a la torre Gryffindor, una señora gorda vestida de rosa les pidió la contraseña. Huevo de Fénix- contestaron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Una vez dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron guiaron a los chicos de primero hasta su dormitorio del lado izquierdo y Hermione hizo los mismo con las chicas. Luego volvieron a la sala común y se quedaron charlando hasta tarde. Al día siguiente en el desayuno la Profesora Mc Gonagall les entrego sus nuevos horarios:  LUNES: Mañana: Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Pociones y Transformaciones (las 2 primeras con Slytherin). Tarde: Defensa contra las artes oscuras (solos) Martes: Mañana: Encantamientos, Botánica(con Ravenclaw) Tarde: Adivinación y Historia de la magia. Miercoles:Mañana: Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas y Transformaciones. Tarde: defensa contra las artes oscuras. Noche:Astronomia. Jueves: Mañana: Encantamientos y Historia de la magia. Tarde:Pociones. Viernes:Mañana: Botánica y Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas. Tarde:Adivinacion, Transformaciones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Harry estaba ansioso por empezar las clases, después del desayuno, estaba contento de abandonar el castillo, mientras bajaban por el césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el limite del bosque prohibido, llevando consigo al bebe hipogrifo, pues Hagrid le había avisado que lo llevara a la primera clase, pues el primer proyecto del año seria criar un hipogrifo(menos Malfoy y sus amigos) al resto le seria entregado un hipogrifo bebe para que lo cuidaran todo un trimestre, Malfoy en cambio debería criar un gusarapo (Hagrid no quería tener más problemas con los Slytherin). Buenos días alumnos- dijo Hagrid. Su primer tarea será criar y cuidar a uno de estos hipogrifos, menos usted señor Malfoy, que deberá criar y alimentar un gusarapo. Bueno acérquense y tomen una de las jaulas que están aquí atrás. Para el segundo trimestre deberán entregar un informe completo sobre ellos. Durante el resto de la clase todos estuvieron ocupados averiguando cual era el tipo de comida adecuada para un hipogrifo bebe. Al terminar la clase Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron para hablar con Hagrid y así poder averiguar más sobre la alimentación de un hipogrifo recién nacido. Después tuvieron Pociones, y como siempre Snape aprovecho la oportunidad para restarle puntos a Gryffindor. Ese día estaban preparando una poción para convertirse en animagos (autorizada por Dumbledore). Piel de Basilisco, Ojos de Anguila Eléctrica, Hojas de Palmera Brasileña, Sangre de Serpiente Acuática Norteamericana y Un Pelo o Uña del Animal Elegido (Por ej.: Un Pelo de Ciervo). Al profesor Snape no le hizo ninguna gracia tener que enseñarles a preparar esa poción, pero no podía desobedecer las ordenes del director (esa poción estaba prohibida, como también la poción Multijugos, si el ministerio se enteraba Snape y Dumbledore estarían en graves problemas). El profesor Dumbledore lo había decidido, para que así los alumnos de Hogwarts tuvieran otra forma de escaparse si el colegio era atacado por quien no debe ser nombrado y sus seguidores (Harry había estado presente en su resurrección). La poción debía cocinarse, antes de ser ingerida debían agregarle el ultimo ingrediente, pero debían tomar un poco de la poción durante 28 días. Harry había decidido convertirse en un Puma, Ron seria un León y Hermione un Gato. En la clase de transformaciones empezaron a trabajar en la transformación Humana, al terminar la clase todos lograban convertirse a elección en un animal. Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del aula de transformaciones directamente hacia el gran comedor para almorzar. Después del almuerzo solo tendrían una clase, y era esa a la que Harry quería llegar enseguida (así podría ver a su padrino). Además esa era su materia favorita. 


	5. Chapter 5

5 EL REGRESO DE LUPIN Y SIRIUS. Almorzaron rápidamente, para así poder tener el tiempo necesario como para llegar antes que los demás, de esa manera Harry tendría tiempo de sobra para conversar con su padrino, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie,(todos eran de Gryffindor), Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron media hora antes de que empezara la clase, algo que no parecio sorprender al Profesor Lupin, que ya se imaginaba el motivo. Cuando entraron Sirius ya se había convertido en un hombre y parecia estar esperándolos. Sirius les dijo que ellos habían sido elegidos por el director para entrar a "La Orden Del Fénix", porque además del hecho de que Harry tenia uno, él era descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindor. Sirius también les dijo que ahora debían andar con mucho más cuidado pues el que no debe ser nombrado andaba cerca y Harry podría transformarse en una presa fácil. Estuvieron charlando hasta que la campana sonó y les indico que ya había llegado la hora de empezar la clase, por lo cual Sirius se volvió a convertir en un perro antes de que llegaran los demás alumnos. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, el profesor Lupin empezó a explicarles que cosas estudiarían ese año. Hoy aprenderán como realizar un patronus corpóreo, aunque muchos de ustedes, según tengo entendido ya saben hacerlo, ya que Harry se los enseño el pasado año cuando fundaron el ED. ¿Profesor, como sabe lo del grupo de defensa contra las artes oscuras? Pregunto Neville Longbottom. Lo se, porque me lo contó Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, es más él esta aquí en Hogwarts, de hecho en esta misma aula contesto Lupin. Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba el profesor Lupin, aunque lo unico que vieron fue un gran perro negro y lanudo que los observaba. Pero profesor aquí no hay nadie mas que ese perro negro dijo Deán Thomas. Después de decir eso, todos observaron atónitos como el perro negro se convertía en una persona. 


	6. Chapter 6

6: SIRIUS BLACK Todos gritaron asustados e intentaron correr hacia la puerta, para salir corriendo y avisar a algún profesor, que Sirius Black estaba en el castillo, todos creían que él era el culpable de la muerte de los padres de Harry (menos él y sus amigos). Cálmense y vuelvan a sus asientos por favor decía el profesor Lupin, no hay porque asustarse. Pero profesor, Sirius Black es un asesino de masas convicto, como nos va a pedir que no salgamos corriendo y avisemos a un profesor o al director dijo Neville Longbottom. Porque eso no es necesario señor Longbottom, el director ya lo sabe, esta vez fue Sirius Black quien dijo eso. Todos estaban anonadados. Harry se levanto y miro a todos sus compañeros y al profesor Lupin, este le hizo una seña y Harry les contó a todos los demás toda la verdad sobre lo que paso cuando murieron sus padres, y también les dijo que recién se había enterado de la verdad hacia 2 años y que lo que se decía sobre su padrino eran todas mentiras, que el no había traicionado a sus padres, y que el verdadero culpable había sido Petter Pettigrew, que además desde ese día se había convertido en una rata, que se había alojado con una familia de magos, los Weasley, y que había sido él quien había intentado atacar a Ron 2 años atrás. Todos miraban atentamente a Harry mientras hablaba, aunque ya sabían la verdad ninguno se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a Sirius Black durante el resto de la clase (excepto Harry, Ron y Hermione) Ese día aprendieron como hacer un Patronus, aunque para el final de la clase el unico que lo había logrado era Neville, y que por ese motivo gano 20 puntos más para Gryffindor, con esos 20 puntos Gryffindor estaba arriba en la copa de las casas. Antes de que sonara el timbre el Profesor Lupin les pidió a todos que no le contaran a nadie acerca de Sirius Black. Al terminar la clase todos los chicos abandonaron rápidamente el aula y se fueron a la torre Gryffindor y allí le preguntaron a Harry más cosas sobre su padrino y sobre lo que paso el día que murieron sus padres. 


	7. Chapter 7

7EL BANQUETE DE HALLOWEEN Harry y sus amigos estaban en el gran salón disfrutando del banquete de halloween y charlando sobre todas las cosas que habían hecho durante el día, había ido a Hogsmeade, junto con sus nuevos amigos (este año los de 1° y 2° también tenían permiso para ir al pueblo), cuando de repente oyeron un gran ruido fuera del castillo y después escucharon que alguien estaba golpeando a la puerta, el profesor Dumbledore decidió ir a ver junto con los demás profesores que era lo que estaba pasando fuera del castillo. Mientras todos los alumnos esperaban expectantes en el gran comedor poder saber que fue lo que causo ese estruendo. Dumbledore regreso al gran salón acompañado por los demas profesores y por 3 extraños, 2 hombres adultos y un niño que llevaban ropas diferentes y extrañas posiblemente sean ropas muggles, piensan todos, Dumbledore se dirigio a los alumnos para pedirles que hagan silencio, y luego hacia los tres extraños y les pregunto quienes son y que fue lo que les sucedió. Disculpen que los molestemos, pero nuestra nave se ha averiado y perdimos el control y por eso hemos caído en su jardín, necesitamos conseguir un lugar para descansar por unas horas y algunas herramientas para reparar nuestra nave y seguir nuestro viaje respondio uno de ellos. Muy bien, no hay ningún problema, esta noche se pueden quedar acá con nosotros y mañana el señor Filch, les facilitara las herramientas que necesitan ¿Pero quienes son ustedes? dijo Dumbledore. Mi nombre es Qui-Gon-Jinn y soy un Maestro Jedi, el es mi aprendiz Obi-Wan-Kenobi y él es Anakin Skywalker, dijo señalando al niño. ¿Y usted quien es? Pregunto Qui-Gon-Jinn a Dumbledore. Soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore y soy el director de este colegio dijo Dumbledore. ¿Este lugar es un colegio? Pregunto Anakin Skywalker temeroso, y pensando que los dos Jedis habían decidido meterlo pupilo en un colegio y que por eso habían aterrizado ahí a propósito y no accidentalmente. Si, es el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería dijo Dumbledore. Anakin, no debes preocuparte, nosotros nunca te haríamos una cosa así dijo Obi-Wan. ¿A que te refieres? Pregunto Anakin. Al hecho de que pienses que íbamos a meterte pupilo en un colegio le contesto Qui-Gon. No se preocupe señor Skywalker, este es un colegio para magos y usted no lo es dijo Dumbledore. Ahora veré como podemos acomodarlos, ya se, Señor Potter ¿Podría venir por favor? dijo Dumbledore. ¿Si profesor? Dijo un joven de cabello azabache, que tenia gafas y una cicatriz en la frente y que al ser llamado se había acercado. Harry ¿Podrías acomodar al Señor Skywalker en la mesa de Gryffindor y después podrías hacerle un lugar en alguna pieza de la torre Gryffindor? Pregunto Dumbledore. Si profesor Dumbledore dijo Harry. Anakin anda con Harry y siéntate en la mesa de Gryffindor, ¿Harry después podrías mostrarle donde va a dormir por hoy y luego acompañarlo hasta mi despacho? Pregunto Dumbledore. Si profesor dijo Harry, y él y Anakin se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor. ¿Tu también eres un Jedi? Pregunto Harry a Anakin. No, todavía no Respondio Anakin, ¿Qué es Gryffindor?. Una de las casas del colegio, son 4 casas Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin contesto Harry. Dumbledore se dirigió a los dos Jedis y les dijo que se sentaran con él y los demás profesores en la mesa de profesores. Chicos, él es Anakin Skywalker y se va a quedar con nosotros por unos días dijo Harry a sus amigos. En la mesa de profesores Dumbledore charlaba animadamente con los dos Jedis, disculpen ¿Pero me podrían decir que es un Jedi?. Si, como no, los Jedis somos una orden de guardianes de la galaxia muy antigua y pacifica, siempre tratamos de solucionar los problemas de los demás y evitar conflictos internacionales respondio Qui-Gon. Ya veo, ¿Así que ustedes vendrían a ser una especie de policías espaciales? Pregunto Dumbledore. Más o menos dijo Obi-Wan. En ese momento mientras todos disfrutaban de los exquisitos postres, el profesor Dumbledore espero hasta que todos terminaran para dar por finalizado el banquete. Atención: El banquete termino, y es hora de que todos nos vayamos a acostar dijo Dumbledore. Todos los alumnos se levantaron de las mesas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Anakin, ven con nosotros a la torre Gryffindor, te haremos un lugar en nuestra pieza dijo Harry. Mientras Harry acompañaba a Anakin a la torre de Gryffindor para mostrarle donde dormiría, Dumbledore se dirigía a su despacho junto con los 2 Jedis, para así poder hablar sin ser molestados. Bueno, lo primero que haré será buscarles un lugar donde puedan descansar tranquilos dijo Dumbledore. Disculpe ¿Pero nos podría decir porque no andan nuestros comunicadores Jedis? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Porque son eléctricos y acá los aparatos eléctricos no funcionan, por que hay mucha magia en el aire. ¿Maestro Jinn, como haremos para comunicarnos con el Maestro Yoda entonces? Pregunto Obi-Wan. No lo se Padawan Contesto Qui-Gon. Pueden usar las lechuzas del colegio sugirió Dumbledore. Después veremos como arreglamos eso Padawan dijo Qui-Gon. Bueno ahora podríamos hablar acerca del niño ¿No? sugirió Dumbledore. ¿Por? Dijo Qui-Gon. Pues ¿Quisiera saber por que él piensa que ustedes lo van a encerrar en un colegio? Pregunto Dumbledore. No lo sabemos respondio Obi-Wan. Pensamos que él podría ser el elegido para vencer a las fuerzas oscuras contesto Qui-Gon. En ese instante Harry y Anakin entraban en el despacho de Dumbledore. Profesor Dumbledore ¿Necesita que le haga algún favor más? dijo Harry. Si Harry, podrías esperar afuera del despacho para después acompañar a Anakin a la torre Gryffindor. Si profesor dijo Harry y se retiro del despacho aguardando al lado de la puerta para acompañar a Anakin a Gryffindor. Adentro del despacho estaban los 2 Jedis, Anakin y Dumbledore hablando sobre ciertas cuestiones como cuanto tiempo se tardaría en arreglar la nave y que haría Anakin mientras Harry y los demás Gryffindors estuvieran en clase, hasta que a Qui-Gon que no había dicho nada se le ocurrió una idea y le dijo a Dumbledore que ya que estaban en un colegio y que no sabían que hacer con el chico, por que no asistía a clase junto con los demas alumnos. A Dumbledore le pareció una brillante idea y dijo que hablaría con los profesores, después llamo a Harry, le comento lo que habían acordado y le pidió que acompañara a los 2 Jedis hasta la estancia que estaba en el mismo pasillo de la torre Gryffindor y que él y Anakin se retiraran a la sala común después de hacerlo. 


	8. Chapter 8

8 EL NUEVO ALUMNO Al día siguiente Dumbledore hablo con todos los profesores para ver que harían con Anakin, la profesora McGonagall sugirió que Anakin asistiera a las mismas clases que Harry, aunque seria mejor que estuviera con los de primero. ¿Pero no será demasiado difícil para él si lo ponemos con Potter y Compañía? Pregunto Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones que detestaba a Harry desde que este piso Hogwarts por 1° vez. Si eso es cierto Albus dijo McGonagall. Si tienen razón pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que él no conoce a nadie más que a Potter y sus amigos, además se lleva muy bien con ellos dijo Dumbledore. Esta decidido el señor Skywalker asistirá a las mismas clases que Harry, solo que habría que pensar en que cosas le vamos a enseñar. Ahora voy a ir a hablar con los Jedis para informarles y para que le digan al señor Skywalker que empezara a ir a clases mañana dijo el profesor Dumbledore. Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la habitación donde los Jedis estaban hablando sobre como harían para avisar que tuvieron un pequeño retraso y que llegarían unos días más tarde, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Dumbledore. Buenas tardes, disculpen la molestia pero venia a decirles que he estado reunido con los demas profesores y que hemos acordado que lo mejor para el joven Skywalker será asistir a las mismas clases que el señor Potter les dijo Dumbledore. De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo empezaría a ir a clases y en que año esta el señor Potter? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Anakin empezara las clases mañana por la mañana, y el señor Potter esta cursando el 5° año, ¿Podrían encargarse de avisarle al señor Skywalker? dijo Dumbledore. No hay ningún problema se lo diremos ahora mismo, ¿Dónde esta Anakin ahora? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Ahora debe estar en la sala común de Gryffindor respondio Dumbledore. ¿Y donde queda la sala común? Preguntaron Qui-Gon y Obi Wan. No se preocupen por eso, la profesora McGonagall los acompañara hasta allá dijo Dumbledore. Salieron los tres al pasillo donde esperaba McGonagall para guiar a los 2 Jedis hasta la sala común. Disculpe ¿Pero los profesores pueden entrar a las salas comúnes de las casas? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Por supuesto, solo es necesario tener la contraseña, y además yo soy la jefa de la casa Gryffindor dijo McGonagall. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al retrato de una señora gorda con un vestido de seda rosa, detrás del cual se encontraba la entrada a la torre Gryffindor. ¿Contraseña? dijo la dama gorda. Huevo de Fénix dijo McGonagall, enseguida se abrió una puerta por donde entro la profesora seguida por los 2 Jedis. Al verlos entrar Harry Potter que jugaba una partida de ajedrez mágico con Ron que le estaba ganando por afano, se paro y se acerco a preguntarle a la profesora por que habían venido a la sala común. Potter, los señores buscan a Anakin Skywalker ¿Sabes donde esta? dijo McGonagall. Si profesora, enseguida lo busco, respondio Harry y se volvió a Ron, ¿Ron podrías ir a buscar a Anakin, por favor?. Si contesto Ron. La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia los 2 Jedis y les pregunto si podrían encontrar el camino hacia la estancia donde se alojaban. Si dijo Qui-Gon. Entonces yo me retiro dijo McGonagall dando media vuelta y saliendo por el retrato. Harry se quedo a solas con los Jedis y aprovecho para preguntarles porque buscaban a Anakin. Porque venimos a decirle cuando va a empezar las clases y además queríamos saber, si podrías hacernos el favor de ayudarlo en todo lo que puedas Harry Dijo Obi-Wan. No se preocupen, pero seguramente él estará con los de primero, yo estoy en quinto ¿No se los dijo el profesor Dumbledore? dijo Harry Si, pero él ira a clases contigo Harry respondio Qui-Gon. ¿Por? Quiso saber Harry. Porque no conoce a nadie más que a vos y porque además se lleva muy bien con vos y tus amigos respondio Obi-Wan. Ron regreso acompañado de Anakin. Acá esta, Harry, ¿Que es lo que pasa? Pregunto Ron. ¿Maestro Jinn, que pasa, por que me estaban buscando? Pregunto Anakin. Anakin, mañana por la mañana empezaras las clases, y asistirás a las mismas que Harry dijo Qui-Gon. Pero Maestro Jinn, yo no se nada de magia ¿Cómo me las arreglare, Harry esta en quinto, yo no debería estar con los de 1°? Dijo Anakin. Si, pero vos no conoces a nadie de primero, además Harry te va ayudar en lo que pueda respondio Qui-Gon. ¿Usted es un Maestro? ¿Qué materia enseña? Pregunto Ron asombrado. Si, pero yo soy un Maestro Jedi, yo no enseño ninguna asignatura en este colegio, sino que lo hago en un templo Jedi, mis alumnos aprenden como usar la Fuerza, como manejar un Sable de Luz, como usar el poder de la mente y otras cosas respondio Qui-Gon. Ah, que interesante ¿Pero que es un Sable de Luz? dijo Ron. Es un arma que todos los Jedis usamos para nuestro entrenamiento y para pelear contesto Obi-Wan. Esto es un sable de luz dijo Qui-Gon y les mostró una especie de arma, al accionar un pequeño interruptor todos vieron una espada de color verde luminoso. Harry ¿Que materias tienen los lunes por la mañana? Pregunto Anakin. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones y Transformaciones, por la tarde solo tenemos Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras respondio Hermione que acababa de entrar por el retrato. ¿Tu eres...? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Hermione Granger dijo Hermione ¿Y Usted?. Obi-Wan Kenobi respondio Obi-Wan. ¿Son Miembros de Gryffindor? Pregunto Hermione. No contestaron Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. Vinieron con McGonagall, Hermione se apresuro a decir Harry antes de que Hermione preguntara que hacían ahí y como habían entrado. ¿Hermione vienes de la biblioteca? Dijo Ron. Si, estuve haciendo los deberes, no como ustedes respondio Hermione ¿Ya los terminaron no?. Harry y Ron se miraron uno al otro sin saber que decir, habían estado jugando al ajedrez mágico en lugar de hacer los deberes. Harry se dio cuenta que todos los estaban mirando a él y a Ron. Yo este... comenzó a decir Harry dándole a Ron un codazo para que le siguiera el juego y lograr zafar. Seguro que no los tienen hechos ¿No? Pregunto Hermione. Harry miraba el reloj en la pared pensando que le diría a Hermione, cuando salto Ron y dijo : Harry tenemos que bajar al gran comedor para la cena, sino vamos a llegar tarde. Harry se dirigía hacia el retrato cuando Obi-Wan que había escuchado la conversación les pregunto: ¿Chicos hicieron los deberes?. Harry se quedo mirando a Ron sin saber que decir. No contesto Ron. ¿Por que? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Por Falta de tiempo respondio Harry. ¿Cómo? Preguntaron los dos Jedis. Bueno Señor Jinn, a la tarde estuvimos entrenando en el campo de Quidditch y se nos hizo tarde dijo Harry. Harry hoy es domingo los domingos no hay entrenamientos, ¿Pasaron la tarde jugando al ajedrez mágico, verdad? grito Hermione. No, estuvimos entrenando sino pregúntale a los gemelos respondieron Harry y Ron. Eso es lo que haré contesto enojada Hermione. En ese momento entraron los gemelos y Hermione los llamo: Fred, George ¿Pueden venir un segundo?. Si Hermione contestaron los gemelos. ¿Chicos es cierto que hoy a la tarde estuvieron entrenando? Pregunto Hermione. Fred y George miraron a Harry y a Ron quienes sin que Hermione y los Jedis los vieran los miraban y les indicaban que dijeran que si. Si Hermione estuvimos entrenando, ¿Por que? dijeron los gemelos. Porque pense que era un invento de Harry y Ron para justificarse por no hacer los deberes respondio Hermione. Harry y Ron se apresuraron a llegar hasta el retrato cuando Hermione los llamo, Harry, Ron ¿Cuando piensan hacer los deberes? Pregunto. Después de cenar dijeron Harry y Ron y saliendo por el retrato se fueron al Comedor. ¿Siempre hacen lo mismo? Pregunto Qui-Gon a Hermione. Si, pero lo peor de todo es que encima después yo tengo que ayudarlos o prestarles los deberes para que los puedan hacer respondio Hermione. ¿Cómo? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Si pero esta vez se las van a tener que arreglar solos, porque no los voy a ayudar respondio Hermione. ¿Por qué ? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Porque son dos mentirosos dijo Hermione. Pero los otros chicos dijeron que habían estado entrenando acotó Obi-Wan. Nunca les hago caso a los gemelos contesto Hermione. ¿Y porque? Quiso saber Qui-Gon. Porque ellos son los hermanos mayores de Ron y son capaces de mentir con tal de ayudarlos a Harry y Ron contesto Hermione. Al llegar al gran comedor Hermione se fue a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se dirigían a la mesa de profesores. Después de cenar Harry y Ron junto con Anakin se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa de Gryffindor para ir a su sala común y empezar a hacer los deberes antes de que Hermione los acusara con McGonagall. Habían llegado a la puerta del gran comedor cuando vieron que los Jedis se dirigían hacia ellos junto con Hermione. Harry, me parece que Hermione los invito a venir a la sala común dijo Ron. Oh No, Ron ¿Sabés lo que eso quiere decir? Le pregunto Harry en voz baja. Si, que no podremos usar el método alternativo en Adivinación respondio Ron. Exacto Corroboro Harry. ¿Asustado Potter? oyeron decir a alguien que hablaba arrastrando las palabras. ¿Qué quieres ahora Malfoy? Respondio Harry enojado. Oh nada me pareció que ustedes están asustados solo por el hecho de pensar en lo que ha hecho esa sangre sucia de Granger ¿O no? Dijo Malfoy. No la llames así Malfoy respondio Ron a quien se le habían puestos coloradas las orejas. Harry que trataba de contener a Ron para que no se le fuera encima a Malfoy, le contesto mejor desaparece Malfoy porque sino voy a usar la varita y no te va a gustar. Ay que miedo tengo se burlaba Malfoy ¿Que piensas hacerme?. Esto respondio Harry y le lanzo a Malfoy el maleficio de las piernas unidas, Malfoy se tambaleo y se cayo al suelo, pero se levanto lo más rápido posible y se fue saltando hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Harry estuviste maravilloso, eso le enseñara a no molestarnos más dijo Ron. En ese momento llego Hermione acompañada de los Jedis y de la profesora McGonagall. Potter ¿Por que le hizo eso a Malfoy? Pregunto enojada. Porque él insulto a Hermione Profesora respondio Harry. Es cierto Profesora él la llamo sangre sucia Dijo Ron. Bueno si eso es todo pueden seguir su camino dijo McGonagall y se volvió a la mesa de los profesores. Harry, Ron, Anakin, Hermione y los dos Jedis salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor. ¿Contraseña? Pregunto la dama gorda. Huevo de Fénix dijo Harry, el retrato se hizo a un lado y todos penetraron en la sala común, Harry y Ron se fueron a su habitación a buscar sus deberes antes de que Hermione se los recordara. Enseguida agarraron sus mochilas y bajaron a la sala común se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a trabajar, mientras Hermione, que se había acomodado en un sillón frente al fuego charlaba con los Jedis que se habían acomodado en otro sillón junto con Anakin y los miraba de vez en cuando para comprobar si estaban trabajando. Habían decidido comenzar a preparar el informe sobre BuckBeak para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Harry espera un segundo, recuerdas que era un trabajo en grupo, ¿No deberíamos preguntarle a Hermione si ya lo termino? ,así no lo hacemos de nuevo dijo Ron. Bueno dijo Harry, voy yo y le pregunto ¿De acuerdo?. De acuerdo respondio Ron. Harry se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a Hermione. ¿Qué pasa Harry? Le pregunto Hermione. Hermione queríamos saber si ya terminaste el trabajo sobre Buckbeak dijo Harry. Si ya lo hice contesto Hermione. Gracias respondio Harry y regreso con Ron. ¿Y? Quiso saber Ron. Ya lo termino contesto Harry. Bueno entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Adivinación? Pregunto Ron. No mejor empecemos con pociones, sino Snape nos va a castigar por un mes o más dijo Harry. Si pero vamos a tener que pedirle ayuda a Hermione Harry dijo Ron. Tenes razón ¿Pero que hacemos si nos ayuda? Pregunto Harry. No se ¿Enfermarnos? dijo Ron. No Ron Snape nos castigaría más todavía si hacemos eso contesto Harry. Bueno entonces vamos por los libros y le pedimos ayuda a Hermione dijo Ron. Si dijo Harry. Harry y Ron se levantaron subieron rápidamente por sus libros y llamaron a Hermione para que los ayudara. Hermione ¿Podrías ayudarnos con pociones?dijo Harry. No respondio Hermione y siguió charlando con Qui-Gon y Obi- Wan. ¿Por qué no? Pregunto Ron. Porque ustedes lo dejaron para ultimo momento y además por que me mintieron contesto Hermione. ¿Mentirte? Nosotros nunca hicimos eso contestaron Harry y Ron. ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque dijeron que estuvieron jugando al quidditch, cuando en realidad estuvieron toda la tarde jugando al ajedrez mágico? Pregunto Hermione enojada. Porque así fue Hermione contesto Harry. Harry eso es mentira, hoy hable con Katie y Alicia y me dijeron que no hubo ninguna practica respondio Hermione enojada. Harry miro a Ron y se volvió a sentar para tratar de hacerlo sin la ayuda de Hermione. Hermione volvió a su lugar y continuo charlando con Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. Hermione¿No estas exagerando un poco con lo de los deberes? dijo Obi-Wan. No, ellos se lo merecen por haber mentido respondio Hermione. Si tenes razón, pero igual ellos se pusieron a hacerlos dijo Qui-Gon, ¿Por qué no darles una pequeña ayuda?. Porque si lo hago después no van a dejar de pedirme que los ayude en todo respondio Hermione. Harry y Ron estaban cansados y no habían podido hacer el trabajo para Snape. Harry, ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer sin la ayuda de Hermione? dijo Ron. No lo se Ron, pero si no le entregamos el trabajo mañana a Snape no quiero ni imaginar lo que nos va a hacer contesto Harry. ¿Y si usamos la capa invisible y vamos a la biblioteca a conseguir algún libro para poder terminarlo? Pregunto Ron. No lo se Ron además no creo que nos resulte tan fácil salir ahora que no esta solo Hermione le contesto Harry. Tenes razón Harry tenemos que buscar otra salida, ¿Como vamos a hacer? Dijo Ron. No se respondio Harry. En ese momento Hermione decidió que ya habían sufrido suficiente y fue a ayudarlos. Con la ayuda de Hermione enseguida terminaron el trabajo de pociones y se pusieron a hacer el de transformaciones, tenían que transformar un conejo en una maceta. Harry dijo Ron de repente, no hemos repasado nada para defensa y mañana es la clase practica. Cierto ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?dijo Harry. Harry ya se que hacer dijo Ron ¿Por qué no llamamos a Dobby y le pedimos que nos consiga un boggart y lo traiga a la sala común para practicar?. Excelente idea Ron contesto Harry ¿Tienes polvos flu?. Si contesto Ron y rápidamente fue a buscarlos. Cuando regreso a la sala común traía una pequeña bolsa en sus manos que se apresuro a alcanzarle a Harry. Harry la abrió, metió su mano, saco un poco de su contenido se acerco a la chimenea y lo lanzo al fuego al mismo tiempo que decía: a la cocina de Hogwarts por favor. Harry metió su cabeza en la chimenea y busco con la vista a Dobby. Señor Potter chillo el elfo al ver la cabeza de Harry en la chimenea, ¿Qué necesita? Pregunto. Dobby contesto Harry ¿Podrías buscar un boggart y traérnoslo a la sala común, junto con mucho chocolate y algunos bocadillos?. Enseguida contesto Dobby sonriendo y desapareció. En menos de un minuto el elfo apareció en la sala común con un caja que le entrego a Harry y después hizo aparecer en una de las mesas de la sala muchas golosinas con chocolate y un montón de bocadillos. Harry ¿Qué hay en la caja? dijo Obi-Wan. Un boggart contesto Harry. ¿Y eso que es? Quiso saber Qui-Gon. Es un ser que puede tomar la apariencia de aquello que más nos asusta respondio Ron. ¿Y tienen algún deber que hacer sobre este ser? Quiso saber Qui-Gon. Si contestaron Ron y Harry. Vamos a usarlo para practicar para la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, mañana tenemos una clase practica y queremos estar preparados dijo Harry. ¿Y para que pidieron el chocolate y los bocadillos? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Pues cuando lo dejemos salir y nos vea se va a transformar en un dementor y lo necesitamos para poder recuperar el calor respondio Ron. ¿Un dementor? Pregunto Anakin. Si dijo Hermione. Harry y Ron tomaron la caja y se fueron a un costado de la sala donde había un espacio vacío y lo suficientemente grande como para poder practicar tranquilos. Harry corrió todas las mesas y sillas a un lado, dejo la caja encima de una silla, miro a Ron y le pregunto ¿Estas listo?. Si dijo Ron. Harry se puso al lado de la caja y levanto despaciosamente la tapa, enseguida vieron salir de la caja una figura encapuchada que se acercaba rápidamente a Ron, pero este ya estaba preparado, levanto la varita y grito: Expecto Patronum, de la varita de Ron salió un león que cargo contra el dementor haciéndolo desaparecer. Ron ¡lo lograste! grito Harry muy contento mientras obligaba al boggart a volver a la caja y la cerraba. Si, ahora es tu turno Harry dijo Ron. Harry se paro en el lugar donde había estado Ron y le dijo: Ron ábrela ahora. Ron levanto la tapa y volvió a aparecer la figura encapuchada que se iba acercando a Harry rápidamente, Harry alzo su varita y grito: Expecto Patronum, de su varita surgió un ciervo que enseguida ataco al dementor y lo hizo desaparecer. Harry y Ron estuvieron un buen rato practicando haciéndolo por turnos primero Harry, luego Ron y así sucesivamente hasta que se cansaron y decidieron irse a la cama, pero antes de acostarse se comieron todo el chocolate y los bocadillos. Por fin dijo Harry cuando acabaron y se pudieron ir a acostar. ¿Anakin, vas a venir a acostarte o te quedas un rato más? Preguntaron Harry y Ron. Anakin miro a los 2 Jedis y dijo: Me voy a quedar un rato más. Bueno hasta mañana dijeron Harry y Ron. Anakin deberías hacer como Harry y Ron, mañana tenes que levantarte temprano ¿Recuerdas? dijo Qui-Gon. Si respondio Anakin. Entonces ¿Qué esperas para ir a acostarte? Dijo Obi-Wan. De acuerdo me voy a la cama dijo Anakin lanzándoles una mirada de enojo a los Jedis. Anakin decile a Harry que me traiga la capa por favor dijo Hermione. Anakin subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro al cuarto donde Harry y Ron se estaban cambiando. ¿No era que te ibas a quedar un rato más ? Pregunto Harry. Si, pero Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan me ordenaron que me fuera a dormir, Harry dijo Hermione que le alcances la capa respondio Anakin. En la sala común solo quedaban Hermione y los 2 Jedis. Bueno nosotros también nos vamos a acostar dijo Qui-Gon. Si respondio Obi-Wan. Esperen que los acompaño les dijo Hermione. No es necesario respondio Qui-Gon. Entonces ¿Como van a hacer para entrar?, necesitan una varita mágica para abrir la puerta dijo Hermione. Pero ¿Cómo vas a evitar que te castiguen? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Muy sencillo, me cubriré con la capa invisible de Harry respondio Hermione. En ese instante Harry bajaba con la capa y con el mapa del merodeador, pues se imaginaba para que podía necesitar Hermione la capa invisible. Toma Hermione acá tenes la capa y también el mapa así podrás evitar a Filch y a su gata dijo Harry y se fue por las escaleras a su habitación. Hermione desenrollo el mapa, saco su varita y dándole un golpe con la varita dijo:juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. En el mapa aparecieron unas pequeñas líneas que dejaban ver al descubierto todo Hogwarts. ¿ Hermione qué es eso ? Pregunto Quin-Gon. Es un mapa de todo el colegio, así podré evitar que Filch y su horrenda gata, la Señora Norris, me atrapen respondio Hermione. ¿Vamos? me estoy muriendo de sueño dijo Obi-Wan. Si dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que se cubría con la capa e iba hacia el retrato y lo abría para poder salir. Se pusieron en camino y enseguida llegaron hasta donde se alojaban los Jedis, Hermione miro rápidamente el mapa y después se saco la capa solo un segundo para así poder tener libertad de movimientos, saco la varita le dio un pequeño golpe a la pared y espero que se abriera para que los Jedis pudieran entrar y así ella se podría ir a la cama. Después de que entraron los Jedis Hermione volvió a darle un golpe a la pared con su varita, se acomodo bien la capa, reviso el mapa y emprendió el camino de regreso a la torre Gryffindor entro rápidamente a la sala común, se saco la capa, tomo el mapa le dio un golpe con la varita y dijo travesura realizada, el mapa quedo en blanco, subió hasta la habitación de Harry cuya puerta estaba abierta entro silenciosamente y puso la capa y el mapa en el baúl de Harry y se fue a su cuarto a dormir. El lunes a la mañana Harry, Ron, Anakin, y Hermione, se levantaron rápidamente para ir a desayunar, cuando Anakin le pregunto a Harry, que se iba a poner, ya que no tenia uniforme. No te preocupes el profesor Dumbledore ya soluciono ese problema, ya te trajo una tunica y una mochila para que puedas asistir a clases, respondio Harry, alcanzándole una túnica de color negro y una mochila del mismo color. Anakin se la puso, tomo su mochila y bajo con Harry y Ron a la sala común donde los esperaba Hermione, para ir a desayunar y después dirigirse a su primera clase del día. Después del desayuno salieron del castillo y bajaron por el césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid que estaba en el limite del bosque prohibido. Hola Hagrid dijo Harry. Hola chicos respondio Hagrid ¿Quién es él ? pregunto señalando a Anakin. El es Anakin Skywalker, y va a venir con nosotros a clase por un tiempo respondio Harry. Vayan buscando donde acomodarse mientras esperamos a los demás respondio Hagrid. Enseguida llegaron el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor seguidos por Malfoy y el resto de los Slytherin. Bueno alumnos, hoy tenían que entregar el informe sobre el proyecto en el cual trabajaron el trimestre pasado, Hermione ¿Podrías recoger todos los trabajos por favor? dijo Hagrid. Si Profesor respondio Hermione se levanto y empezó a recoger todas las tareas y se las entrego a Hagrid. Bien hoy trabajaremos en grupos de 6 alumnos, dijo Hagrid y enseguida armo los grupos Harry tu trabajaras con Ron, Hermione, Anakin, Neville y Seamus. Si respondio Harry. Hagrid se ausento un momento y enseguida regreso trayendo un montón de cajas. Hoy veremos como criar y domesticar un gato kneazle. ¿Qué es eso Hagrid? Pregunto Neville. Es una especie de gato muy inteligente, puede detectar el peligro y proteger a sus dueños de cualquier tipo de amenaza, dijo Hagrid y enseguida agrego: el gato de Hermione es un kneazle. Enseguida todos se pusieron a trabajar cada grupo tomo una caja y trataron de alimentarlo tentadolo con diferentes cosas. Cuando toco el timbre Harry y los demás regresaron rápidamente a la torre Gryffindor, agarraron los libros de pociones y salieron inmediatamente hacia las mazmorras para no llegar tarde sino Snape los castigaría obligándolos a quedarse después de clase para destripar sapos cornudos o algo peor. Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras se encontraron con Malfoy y su grupo de amigos. Vaya, parece que Potter tiene un nuevo admirador dijo cuando lo vio a Anakin. Harry estaba por responderle cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Snape. Adentro todos ahora grito Snape. Todos obedecieron en silencio, Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon su habitual asiento en el fondo del aula, y Anakin se sentó con ellos. El profesor Snape no le presto atención a Anakin y empezó a pasar lista, cuando llego al apellido Skywalker levanto la vista y lo miro a Anakin. Bien, tengo entendido que usted es el nuevo alumno del que me hablo el señor director ¿Sabe algo de pociones? dijo Snape. No profesor respondio Anakin. Bueno ya veré que tarea le asignare, ahora todos entreguen sus trabajos dijo Snape. Todos los alumnos le entregaron la tarea y enseguida se pusieron a trabajar en la poción que habían empezado a preparar la semana anterior cuando Snape les dijo que sacaran el ingrediente final para agregar a la poción que habían empezado el mes anterior (poción de animagos) pues la poción ya estaba lista y hoy la probarían. Harry saco de su mochila una pequeña bolsa donde tenia un pelo de puma, mientras Ron buscaba en la suya un pelo de león y Hermione sacaba un pelo de gato. ¿Todos tienen el ingrediente final ? pregunto Snape a la clase. Si contestaron todos menos Anakin, que no dijo nada. Ahora pongan una parte de la poción en un vaso agreguen el ingrediente final, y no olviden etiquetar los vasos dijo Snape. Anakin observaba como Harry y los demás agarraban un vaso le pegaban una etiqueta con su nombre, se acercaban hasta el caldero que estaba sobre la mesa del profesor, llenaban el vaso, volvían a sus lugares, le agregaban el ultimo ingrediente y tomaban un pequeño sorbo. Ahora concéntrense e intenten convertirse en el animal que eligieron dijo Snape. Todos obedecieron, mientras Anakin observaba asombrado como a Harry le aparecía una cola de color dorado, a Ron le había salido una melena de león y Hermione tenia una cola de gato asomándole de su espalda. Bien hecho, Potter Weasley y Granger han ganado 20 puntos para Gryffindor dijo Snape, al observar los cambios que se habían producidos en los tres chicos. Hermione, Ron y Harry se quedaron asombrados mirando al profesor. Harry ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Snape que nos dio 20 puntos en lugar de quitarnos puntos como siempre? dijo Hermione. No se Hermione respondio Harry asombrado. Mira Harry, Malfoy no lo ha logrado hacer dijo Ron. Anakin estaba mirando como sus compañeros se convertían parcialmente en animales cuando lo llamo el profesor Snape que había vuelto a sentarse en su escritorio. Señor Skywalker venga aquí por favor dijo Snape Anakin se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba Snape. ¿Si profesor ? Pregunto Anakin. Aquí esta su tarea, cualquier dificultad que tenga venga a verme o pídale ayuda a Potter y sus amigos, ahora regrese a sentarse junto a Potter dijo Snape entregándole un pergamino. Si profesor contesto Anakin agarrando el pergamino y volviendo a su lugar junto a Harry. Anakin ¿Para que te llamo Snape? pregunto Harry. Para entregarme esto, y me dijo que si necesito ayuda venga a verlo o que les pida ayuda a ustedes dijo Anakin y le mostró el pergamino a Harry. ¿Eso te dijo Snape? Le pregunto Ron en voz baja. Si contesto Anakin. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Snape? Le pregunto Harry a Hermione. No se pero hoy esta muy raro, primero nos da 20 puntos, después es amable con Anakin, algo le paso, pero no se que dijo Hermione. ¿Por? Pregunto Anakin. Porque Snape siempre nos quita puntos y nos trata mal por no ser de Slytherin dijo Ron. Si, además siempre beneficia a los Slytherin, él es el jefe de la casa Slytherin contesto Hermione. Antes de que sonara el timbre el profesor Snape se levanto y dijo: para la próxima clase deben entregar dos pergaminos sobre la poción animagos sin falta. Al sonar el timbre todos recogieron sus vasos con la poción y se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes para guardarlos y luego ir a su próxima clase los Gryffindor tenían transformaciones y los Slytherin botánica. Al llegar al salón de transformaciones encontraron a la profesora McGonagall, esperándolos en la puerta. Entren rápido les dijo. Una vez dentro del aula Harry, Ron, y Hermione se ubicaron en su asiento habitual y Anakin se volvió a sentar con ellos. La profesora McGonagall si se fijo en Anakin y enseguida le asigno algo fácil de hacer mientras el resto seguía trabajando en la transformación humana Anakin estaba ocupado copiando la teoría de la materia, luego McGonagall le dijo que tratara de convertir una aguja en un fósforo sin recordar que Anakin no tenia varita. Profesora yo no tengo una varita para poder hacer el trabajo dijo Anakin. Cierto respondio la Profesora ahora regreso, Granger dijo McGonagall ¿Puedes vigilar a la clase mientras estoy ausente?. Si profesora respondio Hermione. La profesora salió rápidamente del aula y se dirigió a su despacho, busco en uno de sus cajones y encontró lo que buscaba; su vieja varita del colegio, esta de seguro le servirá penso McGonagall, mientras volvía al salón y le alcanzaba a Anakin la varita y le explicaba como hacerlo. Anakin lo intento y rápidamente lo consigue. Muy bien Señor Skywalker, ha ganado 30 puntos para Gryffindor dijo McGonagall. Al terminar la clase McGonagall les mando como tarea escribir dos pergaminos sobre la transformación humana, Anakin debería escribir solo uno sobre como transformar distintos objetos, como una aguja en un fósforo o un animal en un objeto inanimado. Al sonar el timbre todos salieron rápidamente hacia el gran comedor mientras Anakin se acercaba al escritorio de la profesora y le devolvía la varita. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en la puerta esperándolo para ir a almorzar todos juntos. Almorzaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, una hora antes de que empezara la clase. Harry ¿Por qué estamos apurándonos si la clase no es hasta dentro de una hora? dijo Anakin. Bueno porque así puedo tener el tiempo necesario para hablar con mi padrino respondio Harry. El profesor Lupin no se asombro al verlos llegar, él sabia exactamente cual era el motivo de Harry para llegar antes. Hola Sirius dijo Harry cuando entraron y la puerta se cerro tras ellos. Hola Harry respondio Sirius Black ¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahora?. Bien, en la clase de pociones hemos agregado el ingrediente final a la poción de animagos y además Snape nos dio 20 puntos dijo Harry. Sirius, él es Anakin Skywalker, va a estar con nosotros un tiempo y además nos va a acompañar a clase dijo Harry. Hola Anakin ¿Qué te han parecido las clases hasta ahora? saludo Sirius. Muy interesantes, además en la ultima gane 30 puntos para Gryffindor respondio Anakin. ¿En serio? ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? Pregunto Hermione Transforme una aguja en un fósforo respondio Anakin Que bien supongo que posees una varita mágica ¿No? dijo el profesor Lupin. No respondio Anakin. ¿Entonces como lo hiciste? Pregunto Ron. Con una que me presto la profesora ¿Por qué, es necesario tener una? Pregunto Anakin. Si respondio Lupin. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer sin una? Pregunto Anakin. Ya veremos como arreglamos eso dijo Lupin y rápidamente salió del aula dejando a los chicos con Sirius para ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Al llegar frente a la gárgola que estaba frente a la entrada del despacho del director dijo helado de fresa y enseguida penetro en el despacho y llamo a la puerta. Adelante respondio Dumbledore. Profesor Lupin ¿Hay algún problema? Pregunto el director al verlo. Si tengo un pequeño problema y no tengo idea de cómo podré solucionarlo dijo Lupin. ¿Si? ¿Cuál es ? Pregunto el director. Bueno tiene que ver con el nuevo alumno contesto Lupin. ¿Qué pasa con él ? pregunto Dumbledore. Pues le hace falta una varita para poder trabajar dijo Lupin. Ah era eso respondio Dumbledore, enseguida lo arreglamos ¿Dónde esta el señor Skywalker ahora?. En mi salón junto con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sirius respondio Lupin. Bien enseguida le conseguiré una dijo y empezó a revisar los cajones del escritorio y de uno de ellos saco una varita en perfectas condiciones, imagine que esto pasaría tarde o temprano le dijo al profesor Lupin, pero ¿Cómo hizo para arreglárselas para trabajar en las otras clases sin una?. Bueno para Cuidado de criaturas mágicas no le hacia falta, como tampoco para Pociones pero si para Transformaciones y para mi materia respondio Lupin. Bien aquí la tiene profesor Lupin dijo el director alcanzándole una varita. Gracias señor director dijo Lupin y saliendo del despacho se dirigió a su salón rápidamente pues ya estaba por empezar la clase. Cuando regreso al aula vio que ya habían llegado el resto de los alumnos y que lo estaban esperando. Buenas tardes alumnos, como recordaran la clase de hoy es una clase practica, pasaran por turnos y se enfrentaran a un boggart que se convertirá en un dementor apenas lo soltemos dijo. Si profesor dijo Harry. Vamos a ver ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? Pregunto. Nadie dijo nada. A ver señor Longbottom pase al frente dijo Lupin. Neville se paro y fue hacia delante adonde esperaba el profesor Lupin. ¿Estas listo Neville? Pregunto Lupin. Si contesto Neville. El profesor Lupin apunto con su varita hacia la tapa de la caja donde tenia encerrado al boggart, que se convirtió en un dementor cuando salió de la caja. Neville levanto la varita y grito : Expecto Patronum y de su varita salió un águila que se lanzo contra el dementor y lo hizo humo. Bien hecho Neville 30 puntos para Gryffindor dijo Lupin. Después fue el turno de Harry, luego Hermione y Ron, cada uno de los alumnos paso al frente y venció al dementor. Solo quedaba Anakin pero el profesor Lupin no estaba seguro acerca de si podría hacerlo o no, entonces decidió consultarlo con Sirius, y este le dijo que seria justo permitirle a Anakin intentarlo, Lupin decidió darle una oportunidad a Anakin aunque sabia que le resultaría difícil. Skywalker pase al frente dijo Lupin. Todos miraban al profesor Lupin asombrados. Harry ¿Por qué lo llamo el profesor si sabe que él no tiene varita? ¿Cómo va a hacerlo? dijo Hermione. No se Hermione quizás el profesor Lupin le consiguió una contesto Harry. Anakin se acerco al profesor Lupin y le dijo yo no tengo una varita profesor ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?. El señor director le consiguió una, tome aquí la tiene dijo Lupin y le entrego a Anakin una varita. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Pregunto Anakin a Lupin. Simplemente derrotar a un dementor como hicieron sus compañeros dijo Lupin. Intenta tener un recuerdo feliz y después trata de pensar en él, dijo Lupin. De acuerdo dijo Anakin. ¿Estas listo? pregunto Lupin. Si contesto Anakin. El profesor apunto hacia la tapa de la caja donde estaba el boggart que apenas salió de la caja se transformo en un dementor y se acerco a Anakin que alzo su varita y grito: Expecto Patronum, de la varita surgió un puma que embistió al dementor y lo hizo desaparecer. El profesor Lupin se quedo mudo del asombro, igual que Sirius que no podía creer lo que había visto. Excelente Anakin, 50 puntos para Gryffindor grito Lupin. Lupin les dijo que no habría tarea y los dejo irse media hora antes. Anakin estaba regresando a la Torre Gryffindor con Harry y los demás cuando se encontró con Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan en el pasillo. Anakin necesitamos hablar con vos dijo Qui-Gon. De acuerdo respondio Anakin. Anakin hemos tenido dificultades con la reparación de la nave por lo que nos quedaremos por lo menos dos meses aquí dijo Obi-Wan. Por eso mismo, Obi-Wan y yo hemos decidido que es un buen momento para que empieces con tu entrenamiento Jedi dijo Qui-Gon. Esta bien ¿Cuando? dijo Anakin. Cuando no tengas clases dijo Qui-Gon. De acuerdo respondio Anakin. ¿Qué clase tienen ahora Harry? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Ninguna, ya hemos terminado por hoy respondio Harry. Ahora íbamos hacia la sala común a descansar dijo Ron. Anakin ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día? pregunto Obi-Wan. Muy bien, además conseguí 80 puntos para Gryffindor en las 2 ultimas clases dijo Anakin orgulloso. Excelente dijo Qui-Gon. Chicos, ustedes también pueden venir si quieren dijeron Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. Gracias dijo Harry. 


	9. Chapter 9

9 EL ENTRENAMIENTO JEDI Anakin esperaba ansioso que llegara el fin de semana así podría empezar por fin su entrenamiento Jedi, Harry y Ron también deseaban que llegara el sábado, porque ese día empezaría la temporada de Quidicht y el 1° partido era Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Todos los días después de clases Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaban la torre Gryffindor y se iban al campo de Quidicht a entrenar y a repasar las distintas jugadas que emplearían en el partido del sábado, Ron era el guardián desde el año anterior y Hermione era una de las cazadoras del equipo y también había entrado el año anterior mientras que Harry era el capitán y el buscador del equipo. Al fin llego el día del partido, todos los miembros de Gryffindor se levantaron temprano a desayunar, Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían levantado más temprano para inspeccionar el campo de Quidicht antes que el equipo de Slytherin, así que ya estaban desayunando cuando los demás llegaron al comedor. Harry espero que el resto del equipo desayunara para luego levantarse y dirigirse a los vestuarios. Mientras se ponían las túnicas escarlatas podían oír al resto del colegio que se estaba acercando al estadio. Bueno equipo empezó a decir Harry vamos a intentar jugar como en los entrenamientos y vamos a ganarles, porque somos el mejor equipo de todos. Si gritaron todos y se dirigieron a la cancha donde ya estaba esperando el equipo de Slytherin junto a Madam Hooch que era el arbitro. Potter, Flint dijo Madam Hooch dirigiéndose a los capitanes de ambos equipos dense las manos. Harry y Flint se apretaron las manos como si uno se las quisiera romper al otro. Monten en las escobas grito Madam Hooch al mismo tiempo que hacia sonar su silbato. Ha comenzado el partido, Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, Katie se la pasa a Hermione que se la entrega a Alicia, que la tira hacia los aros y anota Gryffindor gana 10 a 0 ahora Slytherin tiene la quaffle, Nott vuela rapidamente hacia los postes de Gryffindor cuando una bludger lanzada por los mellizos Weasley lo golpea y deja caer la quaffle que es atrapada por Hermione Granger que rápidamente se dirige a los postes de Slytherin y anota 20 a 0 miren grita Jordán, Potter ha visto la Snich, en menos de un segundo Harry había salido rápidamente detrás de la Snich y antes de que Malfoy lo hubiera notado la localizo cerca de los postes de Gryffindor fue tras ella y la atrapo. Gryffindor ha ganado 170 a 0 gritaba eufórico Lee Jordán, Potter tiene la Snich en su poder, Harry descendió rápidamente al suelo y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa y festejar. Harry vamos a esperarlos en la sala común para celebrar el triunfo gritaron los gemelos, al ver que Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían detenido a hablar con los Jedis, que los estaban esperando en la puerta del vestuario junto con Anakin. Excelente partido Harry ¿Pero como puede haber terminado 170 a 0 si solamente convirtieron dos goles? dijo Qui-Gon. Porque al atrapar el buscador la Snich su equipo consigue 150 puntos de premio contesto Harry. Anakin vamos a la sala común a celebrar que ganamos ¿Vienes? Pregunto Ron. No se respondio Anakin mirando a Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. Dale, después tenes todo el día para hacer otras cosas dijo Hermione. Ustedes también están invitados les dijo Harry a Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. Mientras en la sala común los gemelos estaban preparando todo para la gran fiesta que estaba por empezar, fueron a la cocina a pedirles comida a los elfos que enseguida se apuraron a darle toda clase de bocadillos y dulces, además de proveerlos de cerveza de manteca y hidromiel con especias. Cuando Harry y los demás entraron a la sala común todos los estaban esperando para dar comienzo a la fiesta. Todos se quedaron callados cuando vieron entrar a Anakin y los 2 Jedis junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Harry ¿Quienes son ellos? Pregunto Neville señalando a los dos Jedis. Qui-Gon-Jinn y Obi Wan Kenobi, Harry los invito a la fiesta dijo Anakin. Enseguida empezaron a comer la comida preparada por los elfos y a disfrutar la cerveza de manteca y la hidromiel con especias. ¿Quieren probar una ? Les preguntaron Fred y George a Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan ofreciéndoles una fuente llena de galletitas. Gracias respondieron los Jedis sirviéndose una galletita de la fuente. Cuando las probaron, notaron que todos habían empezado a reírse y vieron que estaban cubiertos de plumas. Oh no, Fred, George ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron esta vez? grito Hermione. Nada Hermione solo les convidamos galletas de canario sin darnos cuenta dijeron los gemelos. Si como no dijo Ron, se volvió a los Jedis y les dijo disculpen a mis hermanos, son unos bromistas incipientes. No hay problema respondio Qui-Gon. Aunque la próxima vez vamos a tener mucho cuidado antes de aceptar lo que nos ofrezcan dijo Obi-Wan. ¿Ya probaron la cerveza de manteca? Les pregunto Harry. No dijeron ellos. Maestro Jinn ¿Qué le parece si les devolvemos la bromita? dijo Obi-Wan. No van a caer fácilmente Padawan, además ellos las inventaron respondio Qui-Gon. Cierto, pero yo no me refería a eso dijo Obi-Wan. Ah ya entendí, de acuerdo pero esperaremos a que todos se hayan ido respondio Qui-Gon. Perfecto dijo Obi-Wan. Harry que los había oído, se imaginaba a que se referían pero decidió callarse y no decirle nada a los gemelos, además era lo que se merecían por la broma que le habían jugado a los Jedis. Además va a ser muy divertido ver a los gemelos trabajando un sabado a la tarde pensó Harry. Al mediodía todos salieron rápidamente hacia el gran comedor para almorzar y así poder aprovechar el paseo al pueblo que estaba programado para la tarde. Después de almorzar, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anakin y los gemelos regresaron a la sala común mientras los 2 Jedis se iban a su habitación. En la sala común mientras Hermione estudiaba Harry y Ron se sentaron a jugar al snap explosivo, y Anakin estaba charlando con los gemelos, y preguntándoles como se les había ocurrido hacerles a los Jedis tan buena broma. No lo sabemos solo aprovechamos la oportunidad, Neville ya no nos acepta nada de lo que le ofrecemos dijeron Fred y George. Ah claro, ya entiendo dijo Anakin. Mientras Qui-Gon y Obi- Wan estaban hablando acerca de cómo seria el entrenamiento de Anakin. Ya lo tengo le dijo de repente Obi-Wan a Qui-Gon ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Harry si conoce algún lugar tranquilo dentro del Castillo?. Bueno, ¿Vamos? respondio Qui-Gon. Si dijo Obi-Wan. Salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron a la sala común. Al llegar a la entrada de la sala común, una dama gorda les pidió la contraseña. Huevo de Fénix contesto Obi-Wan y penetraron en la sala común. Hola Harry venimos a buscar a Anakin dijo Qui-Gon. Harry, ¿Sabes donde podemos encontrar un lugar amplio y tranquilo para entrenar? dijo Obi-Wan. Si contesto rápidamente Harry. ¿Dónde? Pregunto Qui-Gon. En el séptimo piso enfrente del tapete de Barrabas el Bárbaro hay un cuarto que les puede servir, aunque esta escondido para entrar tienen que pasar tres veces concentrándose en lo que necesitan dijo Harry. Gracias Harry respondio Qui-Gon al mismo tiempo que le hacia señas a Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan se acerco a los gemelos que estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico y mostrándoles su Sable de Luz les dijo: ¿No les gustaría aprender a usar uno de estos?. Ron, Harry y Hermione cuando lo escucharon a Obi-Wan, decirle eso a los gemelos se miraron extrañados. Harry ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? dijo Ron en voz baja. No lo se Ron, pero me parece que tus hermanos van a recibir su merecido por lo de esta mañana dijo Harry riéndose. Harry ¿Podrías mostrarnos el cuarto del que nos hablaste recién? dijo Qui-Gon. Si contesto Harry. Los gemelos miraban con desconfianza a Obi-Wan pensando que les estaba tendiendo una trampa. ¿Nos disculpas? Dijo Fred mientras le hacia señas a su hermano y se alejaban para discutirlo. ¿Qué piensas George? Pregunto Fred a su hermano. No se Fred, pero creo que nos quieren devolver la bromita de esta mañana dijo George. Yo también pienso lo mismo Fred, respondio George ¿Qué hacemos?. Vamos a seguirles el juego contesto Fred ¿Te parece bien George?. Si dijo este. De acuerdo respondio Fred. ¿Y? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Si nos interesaría dijeron los gemelos. Ron, Hermione ¿Vienen? Pregunto Harry. Si dijeron Ron y Hermione. Y rápidamente se encamino hacia la salida, seguido por Anakin, Ron, Hermione, los gemelos y los Jedis. Hermione¿ Podrías ayudarme con la tarea de Pociones? grito Neville. Ahora no puedo Neville después te ayudo respondio Hermione ¿De acuerdo?. Si contesto Neville. ¿Tu eres Neville Longbottom, verdad? Pregunto Qui-Gon a Neville. Si contesto Neville. Si queres podes venir con nosotros agrego Obi-Wan. Bueno, gracias respondio Neville ¿A dónde vamos?. A dar una vuelta le respondio Harry. Harry guío a los Jedis hasta un pasillo donde se podía ver un gran espacio de pared en blanco justo enfrente de un tapiz que mostraba a Barrabas intentando enseñarles a los trolls a bailar ballet. Pasaron delante de él tres veces hasta encontrar la puerta del cuarto que buscaban. Harry se acerco a ella, la abrió y todos entraron a una habitación llena de sillones y una mesa sobre la que había 7 armas que a Harry le pareció que eran iguales a las de los Jedis, además de mucha ropa parecida a la que tenían puesta los Jedis. ¿Dónde estamos? Preguntaron Fred y George. En un Templo Jedi respondio Qui-Gon. ¿Y que es un Templo Jedi? Pregunto Ron imaginándose cuál seria la respuesta. Es donde los Jedis entrenamos contesto Obi-Wan. ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? Pregunto Neville. Entrenar respondio Qui-Gon. Los gemelos pensaron que les estaban jugando una broma y preguntaron: ¿En serio ?. Si contesto Qui-Gon. ¿Cómo? Pregunto Fred. Pensaron que seria muy divertido gastarnos una broma ¿No señor Weasley? Respondio Obi-Wan. No, solo fue eso una broma inocente, nada más dijeron los gemelos. Bueno ahora eso no importa, ¿Por qué no se sientan? dijo Qui-Gon. De acuerdo dijo Harry y todos se acomodaron en los sillones mientras los Jedis se quedaban parados observándolos. ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Pregunto Hermione. Creo que primero deberían cambiarse de ropa dijo Qui-Gon, señalando y alcanzándoles la ropa que había a un costado. Cuando todos estuvieron vestidos como los Jedis y se volvieron a sentar Ron pregunto ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan en vez de contestarles se acercaron a la mesa y recogiendo las armas que estaban encima de esta, se volvieron hacia los chicos y le dieron una a cada uno. Harry ¿Qué es esto? dijo Neville en voz baja. Es un Sable de Luz, Neville cuando tengas dudas pregunta contesto Obi-Wan. Nosotros no mordemos ¿Sabes?. Si respondio Neville. Como somos muchos vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos dijo Qui-Gon. Harry, Ron ,Hermione y Neville trabajaran con Obi-Wan, Anakin y los gemelos, trabajaran conmigo dijo Qui-Gon. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville se fueron con Obi-Wan a un costado para empezar a trabajar, mientras que los gemelos y Anakin se quedaron donde estaban. Maestro Jinn ¿Cómo se usan los Sables? dijo Anakin. Debes tener paciencia Anakin, todavía no vamos a usarlos contesto Qui-Gon. ¿Entonces cuando vamos a hacerlo? Preguntaron los gemelos. Cuando estén listos para hacerlo, primero deben aprender a usar la Fuerza y después podrán aprender a usarlos respondio Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? dijo Harry. Primero deben concentrarse y tratar de sentir la fuerza a su alrededor dijo Obi-Wan. Si, de acuerdo contesto Harry. Bueno entonces intenten hacerlo les dijo Obi-Wan. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville asintieron e intentaron sentir la fuerza a su alrededor pero les resulto bastante difícil, pues había mucho ruido alrededor de ellos. Mientras Anakin y los gemelos intentaban concentrarse, Harry de pronto logro concentrarse y sentir la fuerza a su alrededor. Muy bien Harry dijo Obi-Wan que estaba mirando atentamente lo que hacían. ¿Ahora que hago? Pregunto Harry. Antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera contestarle, a Harry, que hacer noto que Neville también lo había logrado, al igual que Ron y Hermione. Perfecto ahora que todos lo lograron hacer creo que podríamos empezar a trabajar con los Sables dijo Obi-Wan. Que bien dijo Ron. Mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville empezaban a trabajar con los sables de luz, en la otra parte del cuarto Qui-Gon estaba muy ocupado intentando lograr que los gemelos prestaran atención a lo que estaban haciendo, mientras que Anakin también empezaba a aprender a usar el Sable de Luz. Deben concentrarse más ustedes son los únicos que todavía no han logrado hacerlo, inténtelo otra vez les decía Qui-Gon. Por fin dijo Qui-Gon, cuando después de haberlo intentado por los menos 10 veces los gemelos lograron concentrarse y sentir la fuerza flotando a su alrededor. Bien ahora podrán aprender a manejar el Sable de Luz dijo Qui-Gon. Que bien dijeron los gemelos y se pusieron a trabajar con el Sable de Luz. Alto, es suficiente por hoy dijeron de pronto Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. Mañana aprenderán a controlar su mente. Por ser la primera vez, todo ha salido muy bien dijo Qui-Gon. Si dijeron todos. Una vez que se cambiaron de ropa y estaban por salir hacia la sala común, Qui-Gon les dijo: Chicos por favor no le cuenten a nadie de esto ¿Si?. Si dijo Harry. ¿Los Sables los guardamos también acá? Pregunto Ron. No guárdenlos en sus baúles dijo Obi-Wan. Esta bien respondio Neville. Todos guardaron los Sables en los bolsillos de las túnicas y se fueron a la sala común. Harry ¿Por qué no fuiste al Pueblo? dijo Deán Thomas. Porque no tenia ganas dijo Harry y se apresuro a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos junto a Ron, Neville y Anakin para guardar los Sables dentro de los baúles. Enseguida bajaron las escaleras atravesaron el retrato y se fueron al gran comedor a cenar. Después de cenar los chicos se fueron a la sala común a hacer los deberes. Harry ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? le dijo Anakin. Si, enseguida vuelvo dijo Harry, subió las escaleras rápidamente a su cuarto, y empezó a buscar dentro de su baúl el libro de pociones que había usado en primer año para prestárselo a Anakin. Harry tomo el libro volvió a la sala común y se le alcanzo a Anakin. Mientras Hermione ayudaba a Neville con el trabajo de pociones, Ron y Harry ayudaban a Anakin con el trabajo para herbologia y transformaciones, además del trabajo para Snape(después de su segunda clase de pociones, Anakin tenia deberes más difíciles de hacer que la ultima vez, además del hecho de que para la próxima clase debería llevar un caldero e ingredientes como todos los demás). Harry me parece que Snape volvió a ser el mismo amargado de siempre dijo Ron. Si Ron tenes toda la razón dijo Harry. Harry ¿Dónde voy a conseguir ingredientes para pociones y como voy a hacer para pagarlos si yo no tengo plata? dijo Anakin. Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan y luego con Dumbledore respondio Harry. Esta bien ¿Vamos ahora o esperamos hasta mañana? contesto Anakin. No lo mejor será ir ahora mismo, mañana no vamos a tener mucho tiempo dijo Harry. Claro me había olvidado de eso dijo Anakin. ¿Vamos? pregunto Harry. Si contesto Anakin y levantándose de la silla se dirigió hacia la salida junto con Harry y Ron. Anakin ¿Pasa algo? Pregunto Qui-Gon cuando lo vio entrar junto a Harry y Ron. Si tengo un pequeño problema y necesito que ustedes me ayuden dijo Anakin. ¿Cuál es? Pregunto Obi-Wan . Pues, debo conseguir un caldero y ingredientes para pociones para la próxima clase y no se donde puedo conseguirlos ni como voy a hacer para pagarlos contesto Anakin. ¿ Solo era eso? pregunto Qui-Gon. Si dijo Anakin. Por la plata no debes preocuparte te la damos nosotros, ahora solo falta averiguar donde los venden respondio Obi-Wan. Eso no es muy difícil, se pueden comprar en el Callejón Diagon, pero creo que primero deberíamos ir a hablar con el señor director, para que nos autorice a salir del colegio dijo Harry. ¿Qué quieres decir Harry? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Bueno, el Callejón Diagon queda lejos de aquí, esta ubicado en Londres y además también deben saber que allí no aceptan plata que no sea del mundo mágico contesto Harry. ¿Cómo? Pregunto Anakin. Si pero pueden cambiarla en Gringotts contesto Ron. Entonces debemos ir a hablar con el director lo más rápido posible dijo Qui-Gon. Pensábamos ir ahora mismo dijo Harry. Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore. Helado de fresa dijo Harry delante de la entrada del despacho. La gárgola no se movió ni un centímetro. Ya se, caramelos de limón dijo Ron. No paso nada la gárgola seguía inmóvil. Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores dijo Harry. La gárgola cobro vida y se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar. Harry llamo a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Adelante dijo Dumbledore. Disculpe que lo molestemos señor director pero tenemos que hablar con usted dijo Harry. ¿Qué necesitas Harry? Pregunto Dumbledore amablemente. Pues vera necesitamos ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas que Anakin necesita y veníamos a pedirle permiso para salir del colegio dijo Harry. De acuerdo pero yo los acompañare. ¿Cuándo van a ir ? dijo Dumbledore. Mañana temprano contesto Harry. Profesor Dumbledore ¿Cómo vamos a ir? dijo Harry . Vamos a ir en el tren del colegio, saldremos temprano, y regresaremos a la hora del almuerzo contesto Dumbledore. ¿Y a que hora saldremos de acá? Pregunto Qui-Gon. A las 5 de la mañana, así tendremos tiempo de sobra respondio Dumbledore. ¿Dónde nos encontraremos profesor? Pregunto Harry. En la entrada del colegio dijo Dumbledore. De acuerdo dijeron los Jedis y todos se retiraron del despacho. El domingo Harry, Ron y Anakin se levantaron a las 4 de la mañana y sin hacer ningún ruido se cambiaron rápidamente, bajaron a la sala común, salieron por el retrato y sin que nadie los viera fueron a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Señor Potter ¿Qué desea? dijo Dobby al verlos entrar. Dobby¿Podrías prepararnos un buen desayuno? pidió Harry. Enseguida respondio Dobby. En pocos minutos Harry, Ron y Anakin abandonaron la cocina con los brazos y los bolsillos abarrotados de comida dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal donde los esperaban el director y los Jedis. ¿Nos vamos? Dijo Dumbledore al verlos llegar. Si respondio Harry y todos salieron del castillo hacia la estación de Hogsmeade. El expreso de Hogwarts ya estaba preparado para partir cuando llegaron a la estación. El viaje fue mas rápido de lo que pensaron, en menos de 2 horas ya estaban cruzando la barrera del anden 9 ¾ y dirigiéndose hacia el Callejón Diagon. Harry anda a sacar los boletos para el subte acá tenes la plata le dijo Dumbledore, entregándole un billete de 20 libras. Enseguida profesor respondio Harry. Cinco minutos después estaban todos arriba del subte, en camino hacia el Callejón Diagon. Cuando arribaron al Caldero Chorreante detrás del cual se encontraba la entrada al Callejón Diagon, fueron recibidos por Tom el tabernero. Profesor Dumbledore ¿Desea algo de tomar? exclamó Tom. No puedo Tom, venimos por un asunto de Hogwarts respondio Dumbledore. Enseguida se dirigieron hacia el patio de atrás, Harry saco su varita y golpeando el tercer ladrillo por encima del bote de basura, espero hasta que se abrió en la pared la entrada al Callejón Diagon. Anakin miraba asombrado las vidrieras de todos los negocios, preguntándose cual seria el banco. Harry los llevo hasta un edificio de color blanco que se levantaba por sobre los diminutos negocios. De pie ante las puertas y llevando un uniforme carmesí y dorado había un duende que los hizo pasar a un gran hall. Dumbledore se dirigió hacia una de las cajas seguido por los Jedis, a cambiar dinero. Buenas tardes queremos cambiar dinero dijo Dumbledore al duende que manejaba la caja. Enseguida los Jedis sacaron una bolsa donde tenían gran cantidad de billetes y monedas de diferente valor. El duende miro el dinero que le entregaron los Jedis y negando con la cabeza les dijo: lo siento pero no se los puedo aceptar, este dinero no es valido. Enseguida Harry se dirigió hacia otra de las cajas y le dijo al duende que atendía: quiero hacer un retiro de la caja de seguridad del Señor Harry Potter. Harry eso no es necesario, yo pagare todo dijo Dumbledore. No es por eso profesor es que me he quedado sin dinero respondio Harry. De acuerdo pero vuelve enseguida le contesto Dumbledore. Ron ¿Quieres acompañarme? dijo Harry . Si contesto Ron. Muy bien enseguida alguien los acompañara allá abajo dijo el duende. ¡Griphook!. De inmediato apareció otro duende que los guío hacia la salida del hall, hasta un estrecho pasillo donde había un pequeño carro. Harry y Ron subieron y se pusieron en marcha, cuando al fin se detuvo ante la puerta de la bóveda de Harry, ambos estaban mareados y de color verde. Griphook abrió la puerta y enseguida Ron pudo observar montones de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, Harry se apuro a meter en una bolsa las monedas suficientes y dejando el resto guardado volvieron al carro y regresaron a la superficie. Volvieron al hall donde los esperaban Dumbledore, Anakin y los Jedis. Listo ya podemos irnos dijo Harry. Salieron del banco y se dirigieron a la botica para comprar los ingredientes de pociones. De repente Anakin se acordó de la lista que le había dado el profesor de pociones y también de la bolsa que este le había entregado. Harry el otro día el profesor Snape me entrego esta lista junto con esta bolsa y me dijo que me guarde lo que sobre dijo Anakin. Harry miro la lista y después miro dentro de la bolsa. Anakin ¿Estas seguro que el profesor Snape te dijo que te guardes lo que sobre? dijo Harry asombrado. Si ¿ Por que? respondio Anakin. Porque en esta bolsa hay como mil galleons respondio Harry. ¿En serio? Pregunto Anakin. Profesor Dumbledore mire esto dijo Harry y le mostró la bolsa con el dinero y la lista. Harry ¿De donde salió esto? dijo Dumbledore. El profesor Snape se lo entrego a Anakin el otro día y le dijo que se guarde lo que sobre respondio Harry. Anakin ¿Vos sabias cual era el contenido de la bolsa? dijo Dumbledore. No profesor respondio Anakin. Esto es muy extraño Harry Snape nunca le regalaría a un alumno una bolsa repleta de galleons ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? le dijo Ron. No lo se Ron a mi también me resulta extraño todo esto contesto Harry. Bueno el profesor Snape tendrá sus razones dijo Dumbledore. Entraron en la botica y mientras Dumbledore le pedía al hombre que estaba tras el mostrador los ingredientes de la lista Harry, Ron y Anakin miraban los precios de los distintos ingredientes que estaban a la vista. Luego de visitar la botica fueron a comprar un caldero de peltre y un conjunto de balanzas para pesar los ingredientes. Chicos ¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos un helado? dijo Harry. Excelente idea Harry dijo Ron y se dirigieron a la heladería donde compraron 6 grandes helados de distintos sabores. Estaban por volver al caldero Chorreante cuando Dumbledore recordó que Anakin no tenia una mascota y entraron al emporio de las lechuzas y cuando salieron llevaban una gran jaula con una lechuza negra con manchas blancas medio dormida con la cabeza debajo de un ala. Volvieron al Caldero Chorreante y de ahí se fueron hacia la estación para regresar a Hogwarts. El viaje de vuelta fue mucho mas rápido y en una hora ya estaban bajando en la estación de Hogsmeade y regresando al colegio. ¿Dónde estaban ? les grito Hermione a Harry, Ron y Anakin cuando entraron a la sala común. Fuimos al Callejón Diagon a comprar unos materiales de Pociones Hermione Respondio Harry. ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes abandonaron el Colegio? Pregunto Hermione. Fuimos con el Profesor Dumbledore Hermione contesto Ron. Esta bien dijo Hermione. Hermione hay algo que debes saber dijo Harry. ¿Qué es Harry? Pregunto Hermione. Es sobre Snape respondio Harry. ¿Qué pasa con él ? Pregunto Hermione. No lo sabemos, pero últimamente esta actuando muy raro dijo Ron. ¿Qué quieres decir Ron? Pregunto Hermione. ¿Sabias que le regalo a Anakin una bolsa llena de galleons el otro día al final de la clase, cuando le entrego su tarea? dijo Harry No ¿En serio? dijo Hermione. Si pero eso no es todo Snape le dijo a Anakin que se quedara con el resto dijo Ron. No es posible Snape nunca haría algo así dijo Hermione. Pues lo hizo Hermione contesto Harry. Chicos si nos apuramos nos vamos a quedar sin almuerzo dijo Neville que en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras. Es cierto vamos que me muero de hambre dijo Ron. De acuerdo dijo Harry. Salieron por el retrato y se fueron a almorzar junto con los demás Gryffindor de quinto. Después de almorzar volvieron a la sala común, subieron a su habitación a buscar los Sables de Luz que habían guardado en sus baúles y regresaron a la sala común a esperar a los Jedis. Mientras esperaban Harry y Ron le enseñaban a Anakin a jugar al snap explosivo, y Hermione estaba discutiendo con los gemelos al descubrir que estaban planeando una broma para Neville. Deán Thomas y Seamus Finnigan estaban observando todo lo que ellos hacían porque sospechaban que Harry no les había dicho la verdad acerca de porque no fue al pueblo ayer junto con los demas y querían descubrir que había estado haciendo. Cuando Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan entraron a la sala común, Harry y los demás enseguida se levantaron y se acercaron a ellos. ¿Vamos? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Si dijeron y abandonaron la sala común en dirección al 7° piso sin imaginar que estaban siendo seguidos a corta distancia por Deán y Seamus que tenían mucho interés en saber que era lo que iban a hacer. Sin embargo Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan si se habían dado cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo. Maestro Jinn creo que esos 2 chicos nos están siguiendo ¿Qué vamos a hacer? dijo Obi-Wan. Nada Padawan no creo que sepan siquiera adonde nos dirigimos respondio Qui-Gon. ¿Esta seguro de eso Maestro? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Si contesto Qui-Gon. Tiene razón Maestro, además no podrían entender nada de esto dijo Obi-Wan. Creo que debemos averiguar por que nos están siguiendo dijo Qui-Gon. Si pero cuando lo haremos ¿Ahora o después de entrenar? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Ahora dijo Qui-Gon, lo llamo a Harry y le dijo ¿Harry podrían adelantarse y esperarnos allá?. Si ¿Por qué? dijo Harry. Porque tenemos algo que hacer respondio Obi-Wan. Esta bien, de acuerdo contesto Harry. Mientras Harry y los demás seguían caminando hacia el cuarto secreto, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se volvieron hacia donde estaban escondidos Deán y Seamus. ¿Podrían explicarnos por que nos están siguiendo? Preguntó Qui-Gon. Solo queríamos saber que era lo que iban a hacer Harry y los demás dijo Deán asustado al ver que los habían descubierto. Creo que eso no asunto suyo dijo un muy enojado Obi-Wan. ¿Por qué? Pregunto Seamus. Porque es algo personal respondio Qui-Gon. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el grupo de defensa contra las artes oscuras? Pregunto Deán. No contesto Obi-Wan. ¿De que grupo están hablando? Les pregunto Qui-Gon. Del grupo que fundamos el año pasado para aprender a defendernos como corresponde respondio Deán. ¿A que se refieren con eso de aprender a defendernos como corresponde? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Bueno es que la profesora que teníamos no nos quería enseñar como defendernos cuando nos encontráramos en situaciones peligrosas, solo leíamos libros y nunca nos quiso enseñar ningún hechizo de defensa contesto Seamus. Por suerte Harry tenia experiencia en ese tema y nos enseño muchas cosas útiles dijo Deán. Que bien, pero ustedes no tienen ningún motivo para estar siguiéndonos ¿No? dijo Qui-Gon. No solo era curiosidad dijo Deán. Si solo queríamos saber que hacían Harry y los demás respondio Seamus. Eso es algo que no les podemos decir respondio Qui-Gon. ¿Por que? Pregunto Seamus. Porque es un secreto contesto Obi-Wan. Deberían volver a la sala común les dijo Qui-Gon. Nosotros solo pensábamos seguirlos porque sospechábamos que Harry nos había mentido cuando le preguntamos porque no fue ayer a Hogsmeade dijo Deán. Deán será mejor que volvamos a la sala común, no creo que podamos averiguar nada más dijo Seamus. Si mejor nos vamos es evidente que quieren ser los únicos en hacerlo dijo Deán. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan los observaban sin decir nada aunque lo que dijo Deán no les hizo gracia. Seamus y Deán se estaban yendo cuando Qui-Gon les pregunto: ¿Por qué piensa que quieren ser los únicos en hacerlo, señor?. Thomas, bueno eso es evidente, en primer lugar no le dicen a nadie y además desaparecen sin decir adonde fueron respondio Deán. Veo que es usted muy curioso señor Thomas dijo Qui-Gon. ¿Qué piensa usted que estamos haciendo señor Thomas? Le pregunto Qui-Gon. Pues pienso que están organizando una fiesta de disfraces le respondio Deán. No dijo Obi-Wan. ¿Entonces porque se visten así? Pregunto Seamus. Porque somos Jedis contesto Qui-Gon. ¿Así que ustedes están interesados en saber que es lo que nosotros hacemos, señor? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Finnigan, pues si respondio Seamus. ¿Están seguros? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Si respondieron Deán y Seamus. Ya veo dijo Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se alejaron unos metros y parecían estar hablando entre ellos. ¿Qué hacemos ahora Maestro Jinn? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Pues ya que están tan interesados en saberlo porque no les permitimos ver que es lo que hacemos respondio Qui-Gon. Si pero ellos no van a entender nada dijo Obi-Wan. Los Jedis regresaron adonde estaban Deán y Seamus esperando, vengan les dijo Qui-Gon. En el cuarto secreto Harry y los demás se preguntaban porque los Jedis estaban tardando tanto. ¿No les habrá pasado algo? Pregunto Anakin. No lo creo dijo Harry. ¿Cómo podes estar seguro? Pregunto Neville. Porque traje conmigo cierto mapa y no vi a Filch ni a su gata por ningún lugar, cuando veníamos para acá dijo Harry. Cierto, Filch es el único que podría causarnos problemas dijo Ron. No se olviden de Snape dijo Neville. Si es cierto, Él y Snape son los únicos que podrían causarnos muchos líos dijeron los gemelos. Si pero Snape esta ahora en su despacho corrigiendo nuestros trabajos dijo Harry. ¿Y Filch? Pregunto Hermione. En el segundo piso persiguiendo a Peeves dijo Harry. Cuando llegaron Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan acompañados por Deán y Seamus, vieron que Harry y los demás ya se habían cambiado y los estaban aguardando. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Pregunto Ron cuando los vio a Deán y Seamus. Ellos nos estaban siguiendo dijo Obi-Wan. Eso es imposible, porque si lo hubieran hecho habrían salido en el mapa y sus nombres no figuraban en él dijo Harry. Será mejor que empecemos a trabajar dijo Qui-Gon. Si respondieron Harry, Ron, Anakin, Hermione, Neville y los gemelos. Empiecen a trabajar con los Sables de Luz dijo Qui-Gon. Si dijo Harry. Mientras Harry y los demás estaban practicando con los Sables, supervisados por Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon se volvió hacia Deán y Seamus que estaban observando todo, y señalando a un costado de la habitación donde se podía observar un montón de ropa como la que tenían los Jedis les dijo: mejor cámbiense de ropa. ¿Dónde estamos ? pregunto Deán. En un templo Jedi le contesto Qui-Gon. Seamus y Deán se apresuraron a cambiarse pensando que les estaban jugando una broma. ¿Y ahora que hacemos? le pregunto Deán a Qui-Gon. Entrenar respondio Qui-Gon que mientras hablaba se había acercado a la mesa donde se podían ver dos Sables de Luz sobre ella, rápidamente los agarro y se los alcanzo a Deán y Seamus, que lo miraban asombrados. Enseguida Qui-Gon les explico que lo primero que debían hacer era concentrarse y lograr sentir la fuerza a su alrededor. Mientras Deán y Seamus lo intentaban Qui-Gon fue a ver como iban Harry y los demás que estaban trabajando con Obi-Wan ¿Cómo van? Le pregunto Qui-Gon a Obi-Wan. Muy bien respondio Obi-Wan. Entonces mejor empezamos a explicarles como controlar su mente dijo Qui-Gon. Si contesto Obi-Wan. Padawan mientras yo les explico a Harry y a los otros como deben hacer para lograr controlar su mente, vos ocúpate de enseñarles a los otros dos como manejar el Sable de Luz dijo Qui-Gon. Si Maestro respondio Obi-Wan, mientras iba hacia donde Deán y Seamus estaban tratando de sentir la fuerza a su alrededor. Al llegar junto a Deán y Seamus Obi-Wan noto que no lo habían logrado porque no estaban prestando atención a lo que hacían. Intenten hacerlo otra vez y traten de concentrarse en lo que hacen les dijo Obi-Wan. Deán y Seamus volvieron a intentarlo y lo lograron al haber prestado más atención a lo que estaban haciendo. Bien ahora vamos a empezar a trabajar con el Sable de Luz dijo Obi-Wan. Mientras Deán y Seamus, empezaban a usar el Sable de Luz, en el otro costado de la habitación Harry y los demas estaban intentando controlar su mente. Después de intentarlo por un buen rato, Neville fue el primero en lograr hacerlo. Muy bien Neville le dijo Qui-Gon que estaba siguiendo atentamente lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Que hago ahora? Pregunto Neville. Intenta hacer levitar ese sillón que esta allá le dijo Qui-Gon. Neville se concentro y enseguida logro hacer levitar el sillón. Mientras Neville estaba ocupado tratando de hacer levitar otros objetos, Harry y los demás lograron controlar sus mentes. Muy bien, intenten hacer levitar los sillones dijo Qui-Gon. Todos se pusieron a trabajar y en pocos segundos todos los sillones flotaban unos metros por encima del suelo. Alto es suficiente por hoy dijo Qui-Gon. El sábado que viene aprenderán como mover objetos con la mente. Todos se cambiaron y se encaminaron a la sala común. Después de entrar subieron a la habitación y guardaron los Sables de Luz en sus baúles. Bajaron y se fueron al gran comedor a cenar. Después de la cena regresaron a la sala común para terminar los deberes, acompañados por Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan que casi todas las noches pasaban el tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Esa noche mientras trabajaban, sintieron un ruido en la ventana. Harry mira es Hedwig dijo Ron. Harry se levanto de un salto y acercándose a la ventana la abrió para que Hedwig pudiera entrar. Harry volvió a su asiento llevando a Hedwig con él. Harry retiro de la pata de Hedwig una carta, era de la Señora Weasley. Ron es una carta de tu mama dijo Harry. Harry y Ron se apuraron a abrir la carta, así podrían leerla . _Queridos Harry y Ron:_ _¿Querrían pasar este año la Navidad con nosotros en La Madriguera o prefieren quedarse en el colegio?._ _Envíen la respuesta con Hedwig lo mas rápido que puedan, Hermione también puede venir si quiere._ _Molly Weasley._ Harry ¿Qué vamos a hacer? dijo Ron. No se Ron ¿ Vos qué queres hacer ir o quedarte? le respondio Harry. Y no se pero si vamos voy a tener que verlo a Percy y sabes que no tengo ganas de verlo contesto Ron. Si eso lo se Ron pero él es tu hermano dijo Harry. Creo que prefiero quedarme dijo Ron. Bueno esta bien nos quedamos dijo Harry. Debemos decirle a Ginny y a los Gemelos dijo Ron. Seguro que ellos también se quedan contesto Harry. Tenes razón Harry dijo Ron. ¿Y Hermione? Pregunto Harry. No le digamos, ella iría si nosotros fuéramos respondio Ron. Es cierto dijo Harry. En ese instante Ginny, Fred y George entraban a la sala común. Ginny, Fred, George vengan dijo Ron. ¿Qué pasa Ron? Pregunto Ginny. Mama nos mando una carta contesto Ron y le entrego la carta. _Queridos Harry y Ron:_ _¿Querrían pasar este año la Navidad con nosotros en La Madriguera o prefieren quedarse en el colegio?._ _Envíen la respuesta con Hedwig lo mas rápido que puedan, Hermione también puede venir si quiere._ _Molly Weasley._ Que bien dijo Ginny, ¿Van a ir? Les pregunto a Harry y Ron. No dijeron ellos. ¿Porqué? Pregunto Ginny. Porque no tengo ganas de aguantar a Percy por dos semanas contesto Ron. ¿Y ustedes? Pregunto Ginny a los Gemelos. Nosotros preferimos quedarnos dijeron Fred y George. Harry ¿Me prestas a Hedwig? dijo Ginny. Ginny, estaba esperando saber cual era tu decisión y la de los gemelos para mandarle la respuesta a mama dijo Ron. Esta bien dijo Ginny. _Querida señora Weasley:_ _Muchas gracias por invitarnos para Navidad pero decidimos que nos quedaremos en el colegio, los gemelos también se van a quedar, la única que va a ir es Ginny._ _Atentamente Harry Potter._ Hedwig ven acá grito Harry. Hedwig se acerco a Harry que le entrego la carta y le dijo llévaselo a la señora Weasley enseguida. Luego se acerco a la ventana y la dejo salir. Después de hacer los deberes todos se fueron a dormir. El lunes por la mañana se levantaron temprano para ir a desayunar y luego fueron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Buenos días alumnos , ¿Alguno de ustedes logro averiguar de que se alimenta un Kneazle? dijo Hagrid al verlos llegar. Yo, aunque son omnívoros los kneazle se alimentan principalmente de carne dijo Hermione. Muy bien Hermione 20 puntos para Gryffindor respondio Hagrid. Cuando sonó el timbre todos se apuraron a regresar a la torre Gryffindor a buscar sus libros de pociones y se fueron corriendo a las mazmorras para no llegar tarde y darle a Snape la oportunidad de castigarlos. Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras Snape todavía no había abierto la puerta del aula así que todos los alumnos estaban afuera esperando para entrar. En ese momento Snape abrió la puerta y rápidamente todos entraron sin darle tiempo a que se los ordenaran. Bien seguirán trabajando en la poción que habían empezado a hacer 2 semanas atrás, la cual debe estar lista al final de la clase, señor Skywalker, usted hará una poción más sencilla, acá tiene las instrucciones le dijo Snape a Anakin al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un papel. _Poción para encoger:_ _Raíces de margarita._ _1 higo seco._ _Ciempiés._ _1 bazo de rata._ _Gotas de jugo de sanguijuela._ Anakin empezó a trabajar enseguida, puso su caldero al fuego y empezó a cortar las raíces de margarita y las agrego a la poción luego pelo el higo seco y lo puso dentro, corto los ciempiés, después agrego el bazo de rata y unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela y empezó a revolver todo hasta que la poción se volvió de un color verde ácido brillante. El profesor Snape que estaba paseando por los pupitres mirando lo que estaban haciendo y criticando a los Gryffindors como siempre se detuvo al lado de Anakin para mirar como lo había hecho y dijo: Bien hecho Skywalker, 25 puntos para Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy lo miro asombrado pues generalmente Snape les descontaba puntos a los Gryffindors y se los daba a los Slytherins. Para la próxima clase deberán entregar dos pergaminos sobre las propiedades de las pociones que hicieron hoy les dijo Snape, antes de dejarlos ir. Los Gryffindor salieron y se dirigieron al aula de transformaciones, donde ya los esperaba la Profesora McGonagall. Hoy intentaran transformarse en animales le dijo McGonagall apenas entraron. Quiero ver los progresos que han hecho con la poción animagos les dijo. Anakin estaba intentando transformar una tarta de merengue en un sombrero de mago. A Harry además de la cola dorada le salieron unas patas de puma con garras filosas y orejas de puma. Ron había conseguido además de la melena, una larga cola y Hermione tenia cola, orejas y patas de gato, a Neville le habían crecido además de un pico, dos grandes alas de águila. Muy bien dijo McGonagall, en poco tiempo podrán transformarse en animales a voluntad y agrego: 30 puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno. Harry estaba feliz, habían conseguido 145 puntos en un solo día,(Snape le había dado 25 puntos a Anakin). Al sonar el timbre todos salieron hacia el gran comedor para almorzar y luego se dirigieron hacia la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hola Sirius dijo Harry cuando entraron. Hola Harry le respondio Sirius. Sirius ¿Dónde esta el profesor Lupin? dijo Harry. No se encuentra bien así que yo daré la clase hoy contesto Sirius. ¿Qué le paso? Pregunto Anakin. Sirius lo miro antes de contestarle: esta enfermo. Sirius Anakin no lo sabe dijo Harry. ¿Qué? Pregunto Sirius. ¿Saber que? Pregunto Anakin curioso. El profesor Lupin es un Hombre Lobo dijo Sirius. Enseguida llegaron los demás chicos de Gryffindor. Bien, el profesor Lupin no se encuentra bien así que hoy yo seré su profesor dijo Sirius cuando todos ocuparon sus lugares. Hoy veremos como protegernos de los basiliscos dijo Sirius. Los basiliscos se hallan entre las criaturas mágicas más temidas del mundo mágico. Los basiliscos también se conocen como cocatris, su existencia legendaria dura varios siglos continuo Sirius ¿Cuántos tipos de Basiliscos existen?. Tres contesto Neville. ¿Cuáles Harry? Pregunto Sirius. El basilisco dorado, El basilisco flameante y El basilisco del horror respondio Harry. Muy bien ¿Qué es fatal para un basilisco, Ron? dijo Sirius. El canto del gallo contesto Ron. Anakin ¿ El basilisco es una criatura combinada, entre que cosas? dijo Sirius. De un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo respondio Anakin.  
¿Cuáles son los daños que provoca un basilisco? Pregunto Sirius. El primero mata con la mirada, el segundo echa fuego por la boca y el tercero convierte en piedra a todo aquel que lo mira dijo Hermione. Bien ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una poción para revertir los daños provocados? dijo Sirius. Una mandrágora madura respondio Deán. Muy bien 30 puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno, para la próxima clase lean el capitulo sobre los basiliscos y hagan un resumen. Para el lunes. Pueden irse dijo Sirius. Harry espero hasta que todos salieron para hablar con Sirius y preguntarle como se encontraba el Profesor Lupin. Él esta bien, un poco débil, pero bien le dijo Sirius. ¿Y las otras clases? Pregunto Harry. Tendre que darlas yo dijo Sirius. Pero eso es muy peligroso ¿Qué pasa si te ve Malfoy y se lo cuenta a su padre y este se lo cuenta al ministro? dijo Harry. Me parece Harry que hoy no has leído el Profeta dijo Sirius sonriendo. No ¿Por qué? dijo Harry. Si lo hubieras hecho sabrías que el Señor Malfoy fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban respondio Sirius. ¿Cómo, Cuando? Pregunto Harry. Ayer allanaron su mansión, y encontraron una cámara secreta bajo el piso del salón llena de artefactos oscuros y ademas también encontraron a Colagusano escondido ahí dentro, así que hoy fue enjuiciado y condenado dijo Sirius. ¿Eres libre? Pregunto Harry. Si Colagusano confeso todo, ahora esta en Azkaban condenado a cadena perpetua, por lo tanto el señor Malfoy no puede hacerme nada respondio Sirius. Que bien ¿Podré mudarme contigo este verano? dijo Harry Si Dumbledore lo ha permitido respondio Sirius. Que bien, bueno me voy a la sala común a contarles a Ron y Hermione dijo Harry. Bueno después hablamos debo preparar la siguiente clase dijo Sirius. Harry salió corriendo hacia la sala común tan rápido que se llevo por delante a Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. Harry ¿Qué pasa? dijo Qui-Gon. Nada, solo iba a la sala común respondio Harry. ¿ Y los demas? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Supongo que estarán allá, yo me retrase porque me quede hablando con el profesor que ademas es mi padrino dijo Harry. Nosotros también íbamos para allá ¿nos acompañas? dijo Qui-Gon Si respondio Harry. ¿Contraseña? Pregunto la dama gorda. Huevo de fénix dijo Harry y entraron a la sala. Ron, Hermione Sirius esta libre y me voy a mudar con él en el verano grito Harry. Que bien Harry ¿Entonces atraparon a Colagusano? dijo Hermione Si lo condenaron a cadena perpetua y lo llevaron a Azkaban dijo Harry. ¿Cuándo? Pregunto Ron. Ayer, se había escondido en la mansión de los Malfoy, en la cámara secreta debajo del salón, también condenaron al Señor Malfoy a cadena perpetua en Azkaban contesto Harry muy feliz. ¿Entonces no vas a tener que vivir con los Dursley nunca más? Pregunto Hermione. Si, por fin me los saque de encima grito Harry contento. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan miraban a Harry sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Harry les explico que Colagusano había traicionado a sus padres revelándole a Lord Voldemort donde se escondían y este los había matado y después había intentado matarlo a él pero cuando la maldición le reboto, Voldemort perdio todos sus poderes y Harry sobrevivió al ataque quedándole una cicatriz en la frente, desde entonces había vivido con sus tíos maternos que lo despreciaban por ser un mago y lo trataban muy mal. 


	10. Chapter 10

10EL ATAQUE DE VOLDEMORT. Faltando 2 semanas para la Navidad, como todos los años la Profesora McGonagall paso con una lista anotando quienes se quedarían en Hogwarts para Navidad, Harry, Ron , los gemelos, Hermione, Neville, Deán y Seamus se apresuraron a anotarse. Neville¿Tu también te vas a quedar para Navidad? dijo Harry Si, ya se lo informe a mi abuela dijo Neville. Mis padres tenían muchos compromisos para Navidad y me enviaron una carta pidiéndome que me quedara dijo Deán. También los míos dijo Seamus. El día de Navidad cuando se levantaron encontraron a los pies de la cama muchos regalos. Harry tomo el primero, era de Hagrid, que le regalo un huevo de Dragón (un Colacuerno Húngaro) y muchos bollos de frutas que había cocinado él. Sirius le regalo un kit de pociones de nivel avanzado y una caja grande de golosinas. La señora Weasley le envío un suéter Weasley, una caja de pastelitos caseros y una gran torta, Hermione un libro titulado Quidditch a través de los tiempos, Ron una bolsa de bombas fétidas, los gemelos le regalaron una caja llena de sortilegios Weasley, Dobby le regalo un par de calcetines de diferentes colores, y Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan le regalaron un Manto Jedi. Harry guardo todos los regalos en su baúl y bajo a desayunar. Después del desayuno todos salieron al patio y empezaron una guerra de nieve, mientras Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan los miraban desde lo alto de las escaleras, cuando oscureció y ya era imposible acertarle a alguien volvieron a la sala común para cambiarse y asistir al banquete de Navidad. Harry, Ron, los gemelos, Neville, Deán, Seamus, Anakin y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor que estaba vacía, ya que ellos eran los únicos Gryffindors que se habían quedado, en las otras mesas también había muy pocos alumnos, pero la que menos alumnos tenia era Slytherin, solo estaban, Malfoy,Crabbe y Goyle. Mientras Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se acomodaban en la mesa de los profesores, Harry empezó a sentir un dolor agudo en la frente, su cicatriz había empezado a dolerle, y Harry sabia que cuando eso ocurría significaba que el innombrable estaba cerca, estaba por decírselo a Ron y Hermione cuando la puerta del gran salón se abrió de golpe y todos vieron entrar a Voldemort, pero esta vez no estaba solo, además de los dementores lo acompañaba un extraño personaje con la cara pintada de rojo y negro, vestido de negro, con cuernos en la frente y un gran sable de luz de doble hoja de color rojo. Al verlo entrar Dumbledore se levanto y pregunto ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Voldemort?. He venido a acabar con Harry Potter, Dumbledore así podré tener de nuevo el poder que perdí respondio Voldemort. Mientras tanto Harry que ya se había levantado de la mesa de Gryffindor grito: Miembros del ED, vamos a pelear, en menos de un minuto todos los miembros del grupo de defensa estaban reunidos alrededor de Harry, con las varitas listas para usarlas, al ver entrar al extraño personaje también se habían levantado Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. Maestro Jinn ¿Qué hace aquí un Sith? dijo Obi-Wan. No lo se Padawan pero será mejor que nos preparemos para pelear respondio Qui-Gon. Voldemort aquí estoy esperándote grito Harry, que ademas de su varita había sacado su Sable de Luz, Ron, Hermione, Anakin, Deán, Seamus, Neville y los Gemelos lo habían imitado. Bien, yo me ocupare de Voldemort mientras ustedes ayuden a los Jedis y ocúpense de los dementores dijo Harry. Si dijo Ron. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron y le dijeron a Harry que también querían ayudar. Esta bien dijo Harry. En la mesa de los profesores Dumbledore miraba todo lo que ocurría sin poder comprender, cuando de repente Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan que se habían levantado se despojaron de sus mantos Jedis y salieron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el Sith que parecia estar esperándolos, los Jedis empuñaron los Sables de Luz y empezaron a pelear con el Sith, en una batalla a muerte que no duro mucho tiempo, en un descuido los Jedis lo atravesaron con sus Sables. Padawan ve a ayudar a Harry y los demas, yo iré a ayudar al director y los profesores a sacar de aca al resto de los chicos dijo Qui-Gon. Si Maestro Jinn respondio Obi-Wan y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Harry peleando con Voldemort, además de su varita Harry manejaba hábilmente el Sable y había logrado cortarle a Voldemort la mano izquierda. Muy bien Harry veo que has aprendido muchas cosas nuevas pero igual acabare contigo y tus amigos grito Voldemort. No lo creo respondio Harry. AVADA KEDABRA Grito Voldemort. Harry se refugio atras de la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Obi-Wan. ¿Harry que fue eso? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Un maleficio imperdonable, el peor de todos el maleficio asesino contesto Harry. Harry se levanto y despacio salió de atrás de la mesa. Accio varita grito Harry apuntando a la Varita de Voldemort tan rápido que lo agarro desprevenido, tomo la varita de Voldemort, y la guardo en los bolsillos de la túnica. Harry se acerco a un metro de Voldemort y apuntándole con su varita pronuncio el maleficio mortal: Obitum For Subitum. Voldemort salió despedido y cayo muerto al piso. Por fin, he vengado a mis padres penso Harry, saco la varita de Voldemort y la rompió en dos partes. De la varita empezó a brotar una luz azul muy potente, Harry tiro la varita lo más lejos posible de él y con asombro vio que de la varita habían empezado a salir personas de carne y hueso, primero salió el chico que había muerto el año anterior, un viejo, una chica y !Lily y James Potter!, Harry se quedo duro, no sabia que hacer, así que se acerco a sus padres. -¿Mamá, Papá? ¿Sois vosotros? ¿De verdad? Pregunto Harry, mientras todos en el gran salón observaban lo que había sucedido. Dumbledore acompañado de otros profesores y de Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se acerco a los padres de Harry. James, Lily ¿Cómo habéis vuelto? Pregunto Dumbledore mientras la profesora McGonagall lloraba de alegría. Pues Voldemort no sabía que cuando mata a alguien con el maleficio que nos hizo, se nos puede hacer volver sólo con romperle la varita, y que quien lo hizo, muere dijo James. Así que gracias a Harry ya no habrá más Voldemort dijo Lily abrazando a su hijo. Harry ¿Estas bien? Gritaban Ron y Hermione mientras corrían hacia Harry. Hermione, Ron ¡ volvieron mis padres! Dijo Harry. Para Harry esto había sido demasiado y cayo al suelo, desmayado. Pobrecito, hizo un gran esfuerzo dijo James que cogió a Harry y lo puso en una camilla que hizo aparecer a su lado. ¿Qué tal Profesor Dumbledore? Pregunto James. Muy bien James, yo sabia que esto iba a ocurrir algún día, ¿Sabias que Harry se ha enfrentado a Voldemort desde que vino a este colegio? Pregunto Dumbledore. ¿Qué? ¿Él solo? Pregunto James. Si y por fin lo ha derrotado, imagino que estaba muy enojado con él, porque por su culpa tuvo que vivir mucho tiempo con alguien que nunca lo quiso. ¿Se refiere a mi hermana, no? Pregunto Lily. Si dijo Dumbledore. ¿Entonces para que nombramos a Sirius su padrino? Dijo James no queríamos que pasara eso. -Bueno, James, Sirius fue acusado y encerrado en Azkaban porque pensamos que él había sido vuestro guardián secreto y que él había revelado a Voldemort donde os escondíais...dijo Dumbledore serenamente. No él no fue lo reemplazamos por otro amigo de James, un gordito dijo Lily. ¿Sirius esta en Azkaban? Pregunto James. No esta libre y trabajando en Hogwarts respondio Dumbledore. En ese momento entraron en el Gran Salón Sirius y Lupin, quienes al ver a los padres de Harry se quedaron duros, sin embargo Sirius fue el primero que reacciono y corrió a abrazar a James como si fuera un hermano. James que gusto verte ¿Pero como? Sirius no termino la pregunta porque vio a Lily y tambien la abrazo ¡Lily!. Lupin también los saludo y lo mismo hicieron los demas profesores. Harry se despertó, se levanto de la camilla y recogiendo su varita se acerco a Voldemort y dijo: Devuelve lo que no te pertenece a quienes se lo quitaste y vete de aquí. Todos vieron que del cuerpo de Voldemort salieron tres trozos: uno rojo, otro de color carne y uno plateado. El de color rojo se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de Harry, que pego un grito, James y Lily salieron corriendo hacia Harry, que les dijo no se asusten que no me paso nada solo lo obligue a devolverme lo que me saco: un poco de sangre. Bueno, ahora que todo ha terminado que les parece si nos sentamos a cenar dijo Dumbledore. Si dijo Harry. Mientras Harry estaba luchando con Voldemort, Ron con la ayuda de los demas miembros del ED, Obi-Wan, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle había logrado acabar con los dementores. Harry ¿Qué es eso que usaste en el duelo con Voldemort?dijo Dumbledore. ¿Esto?, es un Sable de Luz dijo Harry. ¿Y de donde salió? Pregunto James. Pues empezó a decir Harry... Creo que nosotros podemos explicarlo dijo Qui-Gon. ¿Cómo? Pregunto Dumbledore. Porque nosotros se lo dimos dijo Qui-Gon. Si es cierto dijo Harry. ¿Y quienes son ustedes? Preguntaron Lily y James. Yo soy el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon-Jinn y el es mi aprendiz Obi-Wan Kenobi dijo Qui-Gon. Yo junto con Hermione, Ron, los gemelos, Deán, Seamus, Neville y Anakin empezamos a entrenarnos con ellos, en realidad Anakin iba a comenzar su entrenamiento Jedi y ellos nos invitaron a ir y fuimos dijo Harry. Después nos lo explican todo ahora sentémonos a cenar dijo Dumbledore. Si dijeron todos. 


	11. Chapter 11

11 LA MEJOR NAVIDAD DE HARRY. Para Harry esta era la mejor Navidad de su vida, tenia de vuelta a sus padres, su padrino había quedado libre, por fin había desaparecido Voldemort, y Malfoy y él ya no eran enemigos sino que se habían hecho amigos. Después de la cena fueron todos al despacho del director. Bueno ahora podrían explicarnos todo por favor dijo Dumbledore. Si como no dijo Qui-Gon. Vera señor director, dentro de la Orden de los Jedis, nos dividimos en Aprendices, Jedis, Caballeros Jedis y Maestros Jedis, los Maestros Jedis siempre tienen un aprendiz a quien le enseñan como manejar la fuerza, manipular la mente, usar un Sable de Luz, generalmente el aprendiz empieza a entrenarse a lo años y siempre con el mismo Maestro hasta que se que convierte en un Jedi, o en un Caballero Jedi o en un Maestro Jedi continuo Qui-Gon. Si, yo empece mi entrenamiento con el Maestro Jinn a los 7 años y dentro de poco seré nombrado caballero Jedi y después Maestro Jedi y tendre un aprendiz al que enseñare todas las cosas que a mi me enseñaron dijo Obi-Wan. Muy bien ¿Pero que tiene que ver Harry en esto? dijo James. En realidad nada, nosotros íbamos a entrenar a Anakin, y los invitamos a venir a ver y a ellos les intereso respondio Qui-Gon. Si, es muy interesante dijo Harry. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de esto? Pregunto Dumbledore. Bueno empezamos el fin de semana pasado, salvo Deán y Seamus que vinieron el domingo los demás estuvimos sábado y domingo entrenando contesto Harry. ¿En serio? Pregunto Sirius. Si dijo Obi-Wan. Es que somos muy rápidos dijo Ron. No nos fue difícil aprender respondio Hermione. Eso es muy evidente dijo Lupin. Tienen un nivel excelente en este colegio, nunca había visto chicos tan inteligentes y rápidos, la mayoría de mis alumnos en el templo Jedi tardan 6 meses en aprender a usar la fuerza y a manejar un Sable de Luz le dijo Qui-Gon a Dumbledore. ¿Pero es tan difícil? Pregunto Lily. En realidad no, lo difícil es no desconcentrarse respondio Obi-Wan. ¿Profesor Dumbledore? Pregunto Harry. ¿Si Harry? Dijo Dumbledore. ¿Dónde van a dormir mis padres? Pregunto Harry. No se Harry dijo Dumbledore. Profesor Dumbledore, si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría quedarnos en la torre Gryffindor interrumpió James. Bueno de acuerdo respondio Dumbledore. Harry¿Podrías hacerle un lugar a tus padres en alguna habitación de la torre Gryffindor? dijo Dumbledore. Si profesor Respondio Harry contento. Harry en mi pieza hay una cama libre, puedo hacerle un lugar a tu mama ahí si quiere dijo Hermione. Bien dijo Harry. Creo que en el cuarto de los de séptimo hay un lugar libre dijo George, tu papá podría quedarse con nosotros. Oh no ustedes dos son terribles dijo Ron. Bien ese problema ya esta solucionado dijo Dumbledore. Excelente dijo Harry. Harry deberíamos ir a acostarnos, ya es muy tarde dijo Hermione. Hermione estamos en vacaciones, mañana no tenemos clase podrías dejarnos descansar un poco chillo Ron. Si pero tenemos deberes que terminar respondio Hermione. Hermione tiene razón Ron ya es muy tarde dijo Qui-Gon. Esta bien dijo Ron de mala gana. Todos abandonaron el despacho de Dumbledore y se dirigieron hacia la torre Gryffindor, salvo Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan, que se dirigieron a su habitación que quedaba ubicada en el mismo pasillo de la torre Gryffindor. Huevo de Fénix dijo Harry cuando llegaron al retrato. La dama gorda se hizo a un lado y todos entraron a la sala común. Harry ¿Los prefectos no se enojaran si nosotros nos quedamos acá? dijo James. No dijo Harry. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunto Lily. Porque nosotros somos los prefectos dijo Ron. ¿Qué? Preguntaron Lily y James Potter. Si, soy un prefecto respondio Harry. Muy bien Harry siempre supe que llegarías lejos dijo James orgulloso. Harry acompaño a su padre hasta la habitación de 7° y luego se fue a su habitación donde los demas ya estaban acostados. Lily se fue con Hermione a la pieza de esta. A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó más temprano que los demás chicos y bajo a la sala común a esperar que sus padres se levantaran había muchas cosas que quería contarles. Cuando Lily y James bajaron las escaleras se encontraron a Harry esperándolos. Que madrugador dijo James. Es que cuando estaba con los Durleys siempre me tenia que levantar temprano para preparar el desayuno y limpiar la casa dijo Harry. ¿Si no lo hacías te castigaban? Pregunto Lily. Si respondio Harry. Bajemos a desayunar ¿Sigue habiendo elfos en las cocinas? dijo James. Si dijo Harry. Salieron hacia las cocinas, al llegar Harry le hizo cosquillas a una pera y enseguida apareció el picaporte. Apenas habían entrado cuando Dobby vino corriendo hacia ellos. Harry Potter chillo el elfo ¿Qué desea comer?. Dobby, quiero presentarte a alguien dijo Harry muy feliz. ¿A quien señor Potter ? chillaba Dobby. Dobby, ellos son mis padres, Lily y James Potter dijo Harry. Encantado ¿Desean algo de desayunar? dijo Dobby. Si dijo Harry. Enseguida llegaron 6 elfos trayendo un servicio completo de te con tortas y pasteles caseros. Harry ¿Dobby siempre es así con vos? dijo James cuando salían. Si, cuando yo estaba en 2° lo libere de su familia, Los Malfoy, que lo trataban muy mal y desde entonces me adora dijo Harry. Que bien dijo Lily. ¿Conoces a Lucius ? Pregunto James. Si y también a su hijo Draco respondio Harry. Volvieron a la sala común, y se sentaron a desayunar, mientras esperaban que los demas se levantaran. ¿ Todavía esta Tracks en pociones? Le pregunto James a Harry. No, ahora esta Snape de profesor dijo Harry. ¿Severus Snape? Pregunto James. Si dijo Harry. ¿Y como es como profesor? Pregunto Lily. Es muy imparcial, siempre nos quita puntos a los de Gryffindor y ademas favorece a los de Slytherin, como es el jefe de su casa respondio Harry. Harry ¿Ya desayunaste? dijo Ron. Si respondio Harry. Entonces no vas a bajar al gran salón ¿No? Pregunto Ron. Si respondio Harry. Bueno ¿Vamos?dijo Ron. Si dijo Harry y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido por sus padres y Ron. Cuando llegaron al gran salón se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall que parecía que los había estado esperando. Potter, el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw es el primer sábado después de las vacaciones dijo McGonagall. Gracias por avisarme profesora dijo Harry. Harry debes poner el anuncio en el pizarrón de la sala común le dijo Ron. Es verdad, después del desayuno lo voy a colocar contesto Harry. Es una lastima que no estén todos los integrantes del equipo, sino podríamos aprovechar para entrenar dijo Ron. Igual podemos hacerlo Ron respondio Harry. Si pero nos faltan las cazadoras Harry dijo Ron. Podemos decirles a Deán y a Seamus respondio Harry. Bueno entonces después del desayuno jugaremos un rato al Quidditch ¿No Harry? dijo Ron. Si contesto Harry. Ron ¿ Porque no los invitamos a Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan y Anakin? dijo Harry. Buena idea Harry contesto Ron. Harry ¿Estas dentro del equipo de Gryffindor? Pregunto James. Si papá, soy el buscador y el capitán del equipo respondio Harry. Harry esta desde primer año en el equipo respondio Ron antes de que James preguntara cuando había entrado. Que bien, pero antes no dejaban entrar a los de primero dijo James. Eso es cierto cuando nosotros entramos todavía estaba esa regla dijo Ron. La cambiaron después de que yo entré al equipo dijo Harry. Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a la sala común, Harry puso en el pizarrón de la sala común la fecha del próximo partido y subió con Ron a buscar su saeta de fuego y a avisarles a los gemelos, y Hermione, además de preguntarle a Deán y Seamus y si querían jugar. Claro Harry dijeron ellos. ¿Dónde esta Anakin? Pregunto Harry a Deán. Creo que esta con los Jedis dijo Deán. Gracias dijo Harry. Volvieron a la sala común llevando sus escobas al hombro y salieron por el retrato hacia la habitación de Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. Hola Obi-Wan ¿Anakin esta con ustedes? dijo Harry. Hola Harry, si esta acá ¿Por?dijo Obi-Wan. Es que venia a invitarlo a presenciar la practica de Quidditch, respondio Harry. Ahora le digo dijo Obi-Wan. Bueno si quieren pueden venir ustedes también dijo Harry. Gracias Harry dijo Obi-Wan. Enseguida salieron hacia el campo de Quidditch acompañados por los Jedis, Anakin y los padres de Harry. Mientras los miembros del equipo, subían a sus escobas, Anakin, los Jedis, y los padres de Harry se acomodaron en una de las tribunas. Harry ¿Que función cumplen los cazadores? preguntaron Deán y Seamus. Los cazadores se pasan la quaffle entre ellos y tratan de tirar a los aros para marcar goles les explico Harry. Empezaron a jugar y Harry se dio cuenta que el año entrante no tendrían problemas para elegir a los nuevos cazadores. Después de entrenar Harry le pregunto a Anakin si quería subirse a una escoba y volar. Como Anakin dijo que no Harry dio por terminada la practica y volvieron al castillo, dejaron las escobas en la torre Gryffindor y bajaron a almorzar. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al descubrir que Malfoy y sus amigos estaban sentados ahí. ¿Qué haces acá Malfoy? Le pregunto Ron. Weasley, me cambiaron de casa dijo Malfoy. ¿Qué? Es imposible, el sombrero nunca se equivoca Dijo Harry. No tuvo nada que ver el sombrero Potter, fui yo quien pidió cambiarse respondio Malfoy. ¿Por qué? Pregunto James Potter. Porque era peligroso que siguiéramos estando en Slytherin, ahora que mi padre esta encerrado, y como el que no debe ser nombrado esta muerto, si los demas se enteran que nosotros los ayudamos nos van a hacer algo o nos van a denunciar a algún mortifago contesto Malfoy. Ah ya entiendo ¿Pero porque en Gryffindor? dijo Harry. El director penso que seria mejor cambiarnos a Gryffindor, porque como las dos casas no se llevan bien no seremos molestados contesto Malfoy. ¿Tu madre esta de acuerdo? Pregunto Hermione. Mi madre fue asesinada por mi padre cuando quiso impedir que él me obligara a convertirme en un mortifago dijo Malfoy. Se sentaron a almorzar y luego todos se fueron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, las pertenencias de Malfoy y sus amigos ya estaban ahí, pero todavía no sabían donde iban a dormir ya que en la pieza de quinto no había más lugar. Harry, Ron, Neville y Anakin habían subido a su habitación a buscar sus mochilas para hacer sus deberes cuando Anakin les dijo que Qui-Gon le había dicho que si ellos querían como estaban de vacaciones podrían adelantar con el entrenamiento. Excelente ¿Cuándo? dijo Harry. Si quieren hoy mismo dijo Anakin. Perfecto no tengo ganas de inventar desgracias para Trelawney dijo Ron. Tenemos que avisarles a Hermione, Deán, Seamus y los gemelos dijo Harry. ¿Dónde nos encontraremos? Pregunto Neville. Me dijeron que en la habitación de ellos respondio Anakin. ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? Pregunto Harry. Agarremos los Sables y vamos por los demás dijo Ron. Si dijo Neville y tomando de sus baúles los Sables bajaron a buscar a los demás. Hermione salió corriendo hacia su habitación a buscar su Sable, igual que los gemelos, Deán y Seamus. Cuando todos estuvieron listos y se dirigían hacia la entrada apareció el padre de Harry y les pregunto adonde iban. Vamos a entrenar respondio Harry. Ah ya entiendo ¿Podría ir a ver? dijo James Potter . No lo se papá, tendríamos que preguntarle a Qui-Gon dijo Harry. ¿Vamos? Pregunto Anakin. Si dijo Harry, y dirigiéndose a su padre le dijo vengan, que ahora les preguntamos a ellos si pueden venir a ver. Bueno respondio James y se fue a buscar a su esposa. Salieron y se dirigieron a la habitación de los Jedis. Hola Harry me imagine que no querrían dejar pasar la oportunidad dijo Qui-Gon. No, por supuesto que no dijo Harry. ¿Bueno vamos? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Si dijo Harry. Harry ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? dijo Qui-Gon. Si ¿Mis padres podrían presenciar el entrenamiento? dijo Harry Si, aunque no van a entender mucho dijo Qui-Gon. Perfecto dijo Harry. Salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto secreto en el 7° piso cuando Harry que había llevado consigo el mapa del merodeador y lo estaba mirando para ver si no había moros en la costa vio que Snape se dirigía hacia ellos. Oh no, Snape viene hacia acá dijo Harry. ¿Cómo lo sabes Harry? Pregunto James. Por el mapa del merodeador dijo Harry. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Pregunto James. Me lo dieron los gemelos hace 2 años dijo Harry. No se preocupen si pregunta adonde vamos le decimos que vamos a la lechuceria, ¿Si? dijo Qui-Gon. Si, pero seguro que nos va a seguir, para ver si es cierto dijo Neville. Es desconfiado ¿No? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Peor es insufrible, seguro nos va querer sacar puntos respondio Harry. No si podemos evitarlo dijo James Potter. ¿Cómo? Preguntaron los gemelos. Fácil, nos esconderemos en un pasadizo y esperaremos a que se vaya dijo James. Es cierto me había olvidado que conoces todo el castillo dijo Harry. ¿Es lejos? Pregunto Qui-Gon. No es acá nomás dijo James. ¿Dónde? Pregunto Harry. Ahí detrás de ese espejo, podremos escondernos todos dijo James. Bien dijo Qui-Gon. Cuando apareció Snape, el pasillo estaba desierto, todos estaban escondidos esperando que él se fuera, pero Snape se quedo ahí unos 10 minutos, mirando todo para ver si los atrapaba, al no encontrar nada se fue, murmurando algo sobre una venganza hacia el padre de Harry. Por fin dijo Ron. Casi nos atrapa dijo Hermione. Si estuvo cerca de hacerlo dijo James. Si pero no lo va a lograr dijo Lily. ¿Por qué ? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Porque siempre que se metió con los Merodeadores salió perdiendo dijo James. ¿Y que son los Merodeadores? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Es como nos llamábamos cuando estudiamos aquí dijo James. Severus siempre estaba siguiendonos a ver si podía hacer que nos expulsen explico Lily. Pero nunca pudo averiguar nada siguió explicando James. Pero supo lo de Remus dijo Harry. Si, eso fue lo unico que supo dijo James. Mientras hablaban seguían caminando hacia el 7° piso, al cuarto secreto, para entrenar. Cuando llegaron Harry se apuro a abrir la puerta para que todos pudieran entrar rápido, mientras Harry y los demás se cambiaban, los padres de Harry buscaron algún lugar donde sentarse, los dos Jedis se quedaron parados esperando que terminaran de vestirse. Padawan, mientras yo les explico como mover cosas con la mente vos ocúpate de explicarles a los otros dos chicos como usar su mente y como hacer flotar objetos dijo Qui-Gon. Si Maestro Jinn respondio Obi-Wan dirigiéndose hacia Deán y Seamus. Vengan les dijo Obi-Wan. Mientras Qui-Gon les explicaba como mover objetos con la mente, Obi- Wan les enseñaba a Deán y Seamus a usar la mente, y como hacer flotar cosas. Seamus y Deán se concentraron en lo que estaban haciendo y en muy poco tiempo habían logrado manejar su mente y levitar objetos. Excelente dijo Obi-Wan que estaba mirando lo que hacían. En la otra parte de la habitación Harry y los demás estaban tratando de mover algunos sillones con la mente, algo que no les fue difícil de lograr, en pocos minutos habían cambiado los sillones de lugar. Obi -Wan fue a adonde estaba Qui-Gon para preguntarle que hacer puesto que Deán y Seamus ya sabían como manejar la mente y levitar objetos. Entonces explícales como mover objetos contesto Qui-Gon. De acuerdo dijo Obi-Wan y se fue hacia Seamus y Deán. Mientras Obi-Wan les explicaba como mover objetos, Qui-Gon les mostraba a Harry y a los demás como debían usar la fuerza para agarrar cosas a distancia, algo que en una batalla les podría ser útil, Qui-Gon había colocado su Sable sobre la mesa y alejándose unos 3 metros movió su mano y enseguida el sable había regresado a el. Intenten hacerlo les dijo Qui-Gon. Todos dejaron los Sables sobre la mesa, se alejaron y haciendo un movimiento con la mano lograron recuperar los Sables. Seamus y Deán también estaban intentándolo ya que habían logrado dominar sus mentes y mover objetos con ella. Muy bien, me parece que la próxima vez podremos trabajar en grupos y realizar simulacros de pelea usando los Sables de Luz dijo Qui-Gon. Ah¿cómo hicieron ustedes el otro día? dijo Harry. Si aunque no entiendo como logro un Sith entrar acá dijo Qui-Gon. ¿No se habrá aliado con quien no debe ser nombrado? Pregunto Harry preocupado. Podría ser dijo Obi-Wan. Quizás nos estaba siguiendo y al ver que había tanta gente, decidió tratar de conseguir aliados y así poder destruirnos dijo Qui-Gon. Es posible, quizá fue él que hizo que perdieran el control de la nave y cayeran dijo Harry. Si pero la nave no tenia marcas ni daños externos dijo Obi-Wan. Entonces, tiene que haber sido un maleficio muy poderoso dijo Ron. ¿Qué quieres decir Ron ? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Que posiblemente el Sith haya hecho un pacto con el que no debe ser nombrado y él haya hecho el resto dijo Ron. Si, él era un mago muy poderoso, además de malvado, pudo haberlo hecho sin dificultad dijo Harry. Es mejor que regresemos a la sala común, sino McGonagall se va a enojar dijo James. Es cierto es muy tarde y todavía no terminamos los deberes respondio Harry. Se cambiaron y salieron corriendo a la sala común, menos los gemelos que se aparecieron en ella, como ya tenían el carnet de aparición lo podían hacer. Bien dijo Harry cuando ya estaban en la sala común, vamos a guardarlos en los baúles y después bajemos a cenar. Después de la cena se pusieron a hacer los deberes. Harry ¿Que te parece si usamos el método alternativo? dijo Ron. Si total con unas cuantas desgracias que pongamos se conformara dijo Harry. Bueno entonces el próximo lunes estaré en peligro de ahogarme dijo Ron. Y yo de ser atropellado por un Thestrals furioso dijo Harry riendo. ¿Qué es tan divertido chicos? Pregunto Obi-Wan que estaba mirando lo que hacían. Las predicciones para adivinación dijo Harry. Sabemos que si escribimos unas cuantas desgracias la profesora estará encantada dijo Ron. ¿Por qué? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Porque esta loca, desde que empezamos las clases de adivinación la profesora siempre me dice que voy a morir dijo Harry. Entonces tenes a Trelawney dijo James. Si dijeron Harry y Ron. No deberían preocuparse a mi también me lo hacia dijo James. Si, pero siempre es lo mismo, al empezar el año ya me estoy preguntando de que me voy a morir dijo Harry. Les dije que deberían haber abandonado como hice yo dijo Hermione. ¿Por qué abandonaste Hermione? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Porque además de ser un materia aburrida la profesora es una farsante y no tengo interés en fingir que veo augurios de muerte respondio Hermione. Deberíamos empezar con el trabajo para Snape dijo Harry. Si, no deseo darle una excusa para que nos castigue por un mes dijo Ron. Además seria mejor terminar todo hoy, así después podremos dedicarnos a entrenar para el partido dijo Harry. Si, estoy deseando ver la cara del capitán de Slytherin cuando descubra que se quedo sin buscador y golpeadores dijo Hermione. Cierto se va a poner furioso dijo Neville. Eso es algo que ahora no me importa dijo Malfoy que justo entraba a la sala común, con Crabbe y Goyle. Ademas iba a ser imposible que ganáramos la copa con ese equipo que teníamos, el capitán es un idiota dijo Malfoy mientras se reía pensando en la cara que iban a poner los demas miembros de Slytherin al volver de las vacaciones. ¿Quién es, Snape? Pregunto James. No, el profesor Snape no juega en el equipo dijo Malfoy. Que raro él era buscador cuando yo jugaba dijo James. No puede ser, Snape odia volar dijo Malfoy. Eso es mentira dijo Lily. Él me lo dijo respondio Malfoy. Te mintió dijo James. ¿Terminaron los deberes? Pregunto Malfoy. Si dijo Ron. ¿Qué les parece si jugamos al snap? Pregunto Malfoy. No gracias antes que eso prefiero estudiar dijo Ron. Ron no seas grosero dijo Hermione. Ron, Hermione tiene razón, ahora Malfoy es un Gryffindor, no deberías tratarlo así dijo Harry. Harry, Malfoy siempre insulto a mi familia, no puedo olvidar eso así nomás dijo Ron. Esta bien Ron respondio Harry. No es eso a lo que yo me refería Ron dijo Hermione. Lo se Hermione pero no puedo hacerlo dijo Ron. Harry ¿Quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez? Pregunto Ron. No prefiero jugar al gobstones dijo Harry. Bueno de acuerdo dijo Ron. ¿Dónde vamos a dormir nosotros? Pregunto Malfoy. No se dijo Harry. En el cuarto de quinto ya no hay espacio dijo Ron. Mañana podemos preguntarle a McGonagall dijo Hermione. Si creo que hoy van a tener que dormir en la sala común dijo Harry. Eso no será necesario señor Potter dijo la Profesora McGonagall que había entrado a la sala común. Entonces ¿Dónde dormirán? Pregunto Hermione. Bueno, el señor director me dijo que agreguemos tres camas en el dormitorio de quinto, encima de las camas existentes dijo McGonagall. Después de un rato todos se fueron a acostar. Al otro día se levantaron y se fueron rápidamente al gran comedor a desayunar temprano para no ser molestados. Ese día regresaban los demas alumnos de las vacaciones y no querían que los Slytherin les causaran problemas. Harry ¿Que hace él aquí? dijo Katie. Lo cambiaron de casa dijo Harry. Al otro día continuarían las clases. Oh no tenemos clases con Slytherin dijo Malfoy. ¿Tenes miedo? Pregunto Ron. No contesto Malfoy. ¿Entonces? Pregunto Hermione. No tengo miedo, lo que pasa es que seguro me van a decir que soy un traidor y van a querer golpearme contesto Malfoy. Ah claro dijo Harry. Aunque no creo que pase nada en la clase de Snape, pero en la clase de Hagrid seguro que van a querer hacerme algo dijo Malfoy. No creo que Hagrid lo permita dijo Harry. Además, no tendremos clase con los Slytherin sino con los Ravenclaw, McGonagall penso que podría haber problemas, y por eso cambio las casas dijo Hermione. Mejor dijo Malfoy. Vamos yendo sino vamos a llegar tarde dijo Harry. En la clase de Hagrid, no tuvieron problemas, pero cuando iban hacia las mazmorras, fueron atacados por un grupo de Slytherin que le gritaron a Malfoy y sus amigos que eran unos traidores. Por Suerte Snape estaba cerca y evito la pelea. 50 puntos menos para Slytherin y una detención señorita Parkinson grito Snape al ver lo que estaba pasando. Después de la clase de pociones tuvieron transformaciones, hoy intentarían convertirse en animagos. Bien dijo McGonagall cuando llegaron, ahora quiero ver cuantos son capaces de transformarse en animales. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Deán y Seamus fueron los únicos que lo lograron. Muy bien 30 puntos para cada uno dijo McGonagall. Al terminar la clase salieron corriendo hacia el comedor, Harry se apuro a comer, de esa forma podría regresar a la torre Gryffindor y contarle a sus padres que había logrado convertirse en un animago. Excelente Harry dijo su padre cuando se entero. Debo irme o llegare tarde dijo Harry cuando se dio cuenta, ya que estaba por empezar la clase de defensa. Es mejor que te apures sino Sirius te quitara puntos por llegar tarde dijo James. Harry salió corriendo hacia el salón de defensa y llego justo a tiempo la clase no había empezado todavía. Menos mal sino hubiera perdido puntos penso Harry. Buenas tardes dijo Sirius. Buenas tardes Profesor Black saludaron todos. Hoy hablaremos de los dementores dijo Sirius. ¿Alguien sabe que son? Pregunto Sirius. Los dementores son las criaturas mas nauseabundas que existen dijo Harry. Muy bien Harry 20 puntos dijo Sirius. ¿C uáles son las armas que poseen los dementores? Dijo Sirius. Pueden hacer que la gente recuerde las peores cosas de su vida dijo Anakin. Excelente 20 puntos respondio Sirius. En ese momento Hermione levanto su mano. Si Hermione ¿Querías agregar algo mas? Pregunto Sirius. Si, cuando desean destruir a alguien se bajan la capucha para hacer uso de su ultima arma, "el beso", tienen algo parecido a una boca porque acercan las mandíbulas a la boca de las personas y le aspiran el alma respondio Hermione. Muy bien Hermione 30 puntos, como tarea deberán leer el capitulo sobre los dementores y hacer un resumen. Me lo entregaran el lunes. Pueden irse dijo Sirius. Iban hacia la sala común cuando Ron le pregunto a Harry que iban hacer. Supongo que entrenar dijo Harry. No deberíamos terminar los deberes dijo Hermione. Pero si ya los terminamos dijo Ron. Me refería a los deberes que nos dieron hoy dijo Hermione. Tenemos tiempo para hacerlos respondio Harry. ¿ Ya terminaron con el Trabajo de Herbologia? Pregunto Hermione. Si lo terminamos ayer contesto Ron. Al llegar a la sala común se encontraron con Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan que los estaban esperando. Hola Harry dijo Qui-Gon. Hola respondio Harry. Harry ustedes tenían razón con lo del accidente, hemos comprobado que el Sith y el que no debe ser nombrado habían llegado a un acuerdo dijo Obi-Wan. ¿Cómo? Pregunto Harry. Encontramos la nave del Sith en el bosque prohibido y en su interior encontramos muchos documentos que lo demuestran respondio Qui-Gon. El problema es que ahora nuestra nave no se puede reparar y deberemos quedarnos hasta el final del curso y recién entonces podremos encontrar una solución, al parecer los profesores están muy ocupados y no pueden ayudarnos ahora dijo Obi-Wan. ¿Ya se lo dijeron a Anakin? Pregunto Hermione. No, eso es otro problema, no sabemos como va a reaccionar cuando se entere dijo Qui-Gon. ¿Y porque no usan la del Sith? Pregunto Ron. Porque no sabemos como manejarla, es muy diferente de la nuestra contesto Obi-Wan. Entonces deben hablar con Anakin enseguida dijo Harry. Si pero no sabemos donde esta respondio Qui-Gon. Seguro que esta con los gemelos dijo Hermione. No él no esta con nosotros respondieron los gemelos que estaban entrando a la sala común. ¿Y donde esta? Preguntaron Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. En el despacho del director respondio Fred. ¿Por qué? Pregunto Harry. No sabemos, lo mando llamar el director dijo George. Creo que se porque lo llamo Dumbledore dijo Hermione. ¿Por? Pregunto Ron. Ron este año tenemos los timos, seguramente el director lo llamo para decirle lo que ustedes nos acaban de contar y también para tratar de encontrar una forma de evitar que él tenga que hacer los timos respondio Hermione. 


	12. Chapter 12

12 TIMOS Cuando Anakin entro en la sala común todos le preguntaron donde había estado. En la oficina del director contesto Anakin. ¿Y por que estabas ahí? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Porque el director me mando llamar, para explicarme lo que paso con la nave y también para hablar acerca de los timos respondio Anakin. ¿Y que te dijo de los timos? Pregunto Obi-Wan. Que no tengo obligación de hacerlos, pero que si yo deseo intentarlo él no me lo va a impedir respondio Anakin. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Pregunto Hermione. No se dijo Anakin. No le será difícil hacerlo dijo Malfoy. ¿Cómo? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Bueno, si logro conjurar un patronus, sin antes haber practicado, los timos le resultaran fáciles respondio Malfoy. Anakin ¿Lograste hacer un patronus? Pregunto sorprendido Qui-Gon. Si lo hice respondio Anakin. ¿Pero los timos no son difíciles, no? Pregunto Obi-Wan. No, pero entran todas las cosas que vimos desde 1° hasta ahora respondio Harry. Entonces es mejor que él no intente dijo Qui-Gon. ¿Por? Pregunto Ron. Por que él no tiene todos los apuntes para poder estudiar respondio Obi-Wan. Eso no es problema, el director dijo que él me los conseguía contesto Anakin. Si decides intentarlo, nosotros te ayudaremos dijo Harry. También nosotros dijeron Lily y James. ¿Entonces que vas a hacer? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Voy a intentarlo afirmo Anakin. Bien entonces debemos ir a hablar con el director dijo Obi-Wan. Por fin había llegado junio, pero para los de quinto año esto sólo significaba una cosa: sus TIMOS estaban sobre ellos finalmente. Sus maestros ya les estaban poniendo tarea; las clases se dedicaban a repasar esos temas que los maestros consideraban más probables de entrar en los exámenes. Esa determinada atmósfera febril empujó fuera de la mente de Harry a todo excepto los TIMOS. Ella no era que la única persona que actúaba extrañamente desde que los TIMOS se acercaban rápidamente. Ernie Macmillan había desarrollado un hábito irritante de interrogar a las personas sobre sus prácticas de repaso. '¿Cuántos horas pensáis que estáis haciendo al día? 'exigió a Harry ,Ron y Anakin cuando ellos hacían cola fuera de Herbología, con un destello maníaco en sus ojos. No lo se, dijo Ron. Unas cuantas. '¿Más o menos que ocho? ' 'Menos, supongo', dijo Ron, mientras miraba ligeramente alarmado. 'Yo estoy haciendo ocho', dijo Ernie, mientras resoplando fuera su pecho. Ocho o nueve. Yo estoy entrando a desayunar una hora antes todos los días. Ocho es mi promedio. Yo puedo hacer diez en un buen día de fin de semana. Hice nueve y media el lunes. No tan bueno el martes - sólo siete y cuarto. Luego el miércoles Harry estaba profundamente agradecido que la Profesora Sprout les introdujese en el invernadero a los cuatro en ese momento, forzando a Ernie a abandonar su enumeración. Entretanto, un floreciente comercio de mercado negro en ayudas a la concentración, la agilidad mental y vigilancia habían brotado entre los de quinto y séptimo año. Harry y Ron estaban muy tentados por la botella de Elixir de Cerebro de Baruffio ofrecida a ellos por el alumno de Ravenclaw de sexto año Eddie Carmichael, que juraba que solamente ella era solamente responsable de los nueve 'Excelentes' TIMOS que él había ganado el verano anterior y había estado ofreciendo una pinta entera por doce Galeones nada más. Ron aseguró a Harry que él le reembolsaría su mitad en el momento en que dejase Hogwarts y consiguiese un trabajo, pero antes de que ellos pudieran cerrar el trato, Hermione había confiscado la botella de Carmichael y había vertido el contenido abajo un retrete. '¡Hermione, nosotros queríamos comprar eso! 'gritó Ron. 'No seas tonto', gruñó ella. 'Tu también podrías haber cogido polvo de garra de dragón de Harold Dingle y haberlo hecho.' '¿Dingle tiene polvo de garra de dragón? 'dijo Ron ávidamente. 'Ya no le queda', dijo Hermione. 'Yo se lo confisqué también. Ninguna de estas cosas funciona realmente, tu lo sabes.' 'La garra del dragón funciona! ''Se supone que es increíble, realmente le da un empujón a tu cerebro, te llenas de astucia por unas horas - Hermione, déjame tener una pizca, vamos, no puede hacer daño dijo Ron. Este material puede', dijo Hermione severamente. 'Yo le he echado una ojeada, y realmente son excrementos de Doxy en polvo.' Esta información alejó de Harry y Ron el deseo de los estimulantes del cerebro. Ellos recibieron su calendario de exámenes y detalles del procedimiento para los TIMOS durante su siguiente clase de Transfiguración. 'Como ustedes pueden ver', dijo la Profesora McGonagall a la clase cuando ellos copiaron las fechas y horas de sus exámenes de la pizarra, 'sus TIMOS ocupan dos semanas sucesivas. Ustedes tendrán los exámenes de teoría por las mañanas y los de práctica por las tardes. Su examen práctico de Astronomía, claro, tendrá lugar por la noche. 'Ahora, debo advertirlo que los encantamientos anti-trampa más severos han sido aplicados a los papeles de sus exámenes. Las plumas de auto-respuesta están prohibidas desde el vestíbulo de los exámenes, como lo son las recordadoras, puños intercambiables con "chuletas" y la tinta autocorrectora. Todos los años, siento decirlo, aparece por lo menos un estudiante que piensa que él o ella pueden evitar las reglas de la Autoridad de los Exámenes de Magia. Yo sólo puedo esperar que no sea nadie de Gryffindor. 'Por favor, Profesora', '¿Cuándo conoceremos nuestros resultados? dijo Hermione, con su mano en el aire. A fin de año dijo la Profesora McGonagall. 'Excelente', dijo Deán Thomas en un cuchicheo audible. Su primer examen, Teoría de Encantamientos, estaba fijado para el lunes por la mañana. Harry quedó para ensayar con Hermione el domingo después del almuerzo, pero lo sintió casi en seguida; ella estaba muy agitada y continuamente le arrebataba el libro para verificar que su respuesta era totalmente correcta, finalmente le golpeó en la nariz con el canto de Logros en Encantamientos. '¿Por qué no lo haces tu misma? 'dijo él firmemente, mientras le devolvía el libro a ella, con los ojos llorosos. Entre tanto, Ron estaba leyendo apuntes de dos años atrás sobre Encantamientos con sus dedos en sus orejas, sus labios moviéndose silenciosamente; Seamus Finnigan estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, recitando la definición de un Encantamiento Sustantivo mientras Deán lo verificaba en El Libro Estándar de Hechizos, nivel 5; Anakin estaba leyendo sobre los hechizos convocadores y haciéndolos y Parvati y Lavander, que estaban practicando Encantamientos Locomotores básicos, estaban haciendo una carrera por el borde de la mesa con sus cajas de lápices. La cena fue poco animada aquella noche. Harry, Ron y Anakin no hablaron mucho, pero comieron con gusto, después de haber estudiado duro todo el día. Hermione, en cambio, siguió soltando su cuchillo y tenedor y buceando bajo la mesa en su bolsa para coger algún libro y verificar algún hecho o figura. Ron estaba diciéndole simplemente que ella debía comer una comida decente o ella no dormiría esa noche, cuando su tenedor resbaló de sus dedos flácidos y aterrizó con un tintineo fuerte en su plato. 'Oh, Dios mío', '¿Es lo que pienso? ¿Son los examinadores? ella dijo débilmente, mientras miraba fijamente en el Vestíbulo de la Entrada. Harry y Ron se volvieron de repente en su banco. A través de las puertas del Gran Vestíbulo ellos podían ver a Dumbledore que estaba de pie con un pequeño grupo de brujas y magos de aspecto anciano. '¿Vamos y echamos una ojeada desde más cerca? 'dijo Ron. Harry, Anakin y Hermione asintieron y aceleraron hacia las puertas dobles del Vestíbulo de la Entrada, disminuyendo la velocidad al cruzar el umbral para caminar sosegadamente al adelantar a los examinadores. Harry pensó que la Profesora Marchbanks debía ser la inclinada bruja diminuta, con una cara tan arrugada que parecía como si hubiera sido cubierta con telarañas. Era una tarde incómoda. Todos estaban intentando hacer algún repaso de última hora pero nadie parecía estarle sacando mucho provecho. Harry se acostó temprano pero estuvo despierto durante lo que a él le parecieron horas. Él recordó su sesión de asesoramiento y a la profesora McGonagall declarando furiosa de que ella le ayudaría a convertirse en un Auror aunque fuese la última cosa que ella hiciese. Él deseó haber expresado una ambición más realizable ahora que la hora del examen había llegado. Él sabía que él no era el único que permanecía despierto, pero ninguno de los otros del dormitorio habló y finalmente, uno por uno, se durmieron. Ninguno de los de quinto año habló mucho durante el desayuno el día siguiente, Parvati estaba practicando encantamientos en susurros mientras el salero delante de ella se cayó bruscamente; Hermione estaba releyendo los Logros en Encantamientos tan rápido que sus ojos parecían borrosos; y Neville siguió dejando caer su cuchillo y tenedor y golpeando encima de la mermelada. Una vez que terminó el desayuno, los de quinto y séptimo año se arremolinaron alrededor del Vestíbulo de la Entrada mientras los otros estudiantes se marchaban a las clases; entonces, a las nueve y media, ellos fueron llamados clase por clase para re-entrar en el Gran Vestíbulo que se había reestructurado exactamente como Harry lo había visto en el Pensieve cuando su padre, Sirius y Snape habían estado haciendo sus TIMOS; las cuatro mesas de las casas habían sido alejadas y las habían reemplazado en cambio con muchas mesas personales, todas de cara a la mesa de los profesores al fondo del vestíbulo donde la Profesora McGonagall permanecía mirándoles. Cuando todos estaban sentados y sosegados, ella dijo, 'Pueden empezar', y le dio la vuelta a un enorme reloj de arena sobre el escritorio al lado de ella en el que había también plumas de repuesto, botellas de tinta y rollos de pergamino. Harry se giró hacia su papel, su corazón latía con dificultad—tres filas a su derecha y cuatro asientos delante Hermione ya estaba garabateando—y centró sus ojos en la primera pregunta: a) Diga el encantamiento y b) describa el movimiento de la varita necesario para hacer volar a los objetos. Harry tuvo el recuerdo fugaz de una porra volando alto en el aire y aterrizando ruidosamente en el espeso cráneo de un troll. . . sonriendo ligeramente, él se agachó sobre el papel y empezó a escribir. 'Bien, no ha estado mal del todo, ¿verdad? 'preguntó Hermione ansiosamente en el Vestíbulo de la Entrada dos horas después, con el enunciado del examen todavía en la mano. 'Yo no estoy segura de si me hice justicia en Encantamientos Alegres, justo me quedé sin tiempo. ¿Hicisteis el conjuro contador de hipo? Yo no estaba seguro si yo debía, parecía demasiado y en la pregunta veintitrés' 'Hermione', dijo Ron severamente, 'ya hemos hablado de esto antes. . . no vamos a repasar cada examen después, ya es bastante con hacerlos una vez.' Los de quinto año almorzaron con el resto de la escuela (las cuatro mesas de las casas habían reaparecido durante la hora del almuerzo), después ellos se reunieron en una pequeña cámara al lado del Gran Vestíbulo dónde tenían esperar hasta ser llamados para su examen práctico. Pequeños grupos de estudiantes eran llamados en orden alfabético, los que quedaban, murmuraban encantamientos y practicaban movimientos de varita, mientras se atizaban por equivocación de vez en cuando en su espalda u ojo. Hermione fue llamada. Temblando, ella abandonó la cámara con Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle y Daphne Greengrass. Los estudiantes que ya habían realizado no volvían después, por lo que Harry, Ron y Anakin no tenían ninguna idea de como lo había hecho Hermione. 'Ella estará bien, ¿Recuerdas que ella obtuvo un ciento doce por ciento en una de nuestras pruebas de hechizos? 'dijo Ron. Diez minutos después, el Profesor Flitwick llamó, 'Parkinson, Pansy, Patil, Padma, Patil, Parvati, Potter, Harry.' 'Buena suerte', dijo Ron calladamente. Harry caminó hacia el Gran Vestíbulo, mientras asía su varita tan herméticamente que su mano se agitó. 'El Profesor Tofty esta libre, Potter', rechinó el Profesor Flitwick que estaba justo en la puerta. Él dirigió a Harry hacia el que parecía el examinador más viejo y más calvo que estaba sentado detrás de una mesa pequeña en una esquina lejana, a una distancia corta de la Profesora Marchbanks que estaba en la mitad de la prueba de Draco Malfoy. 'Potter, ¿Verdad? 'dijo el Profesor Tofty, mientras consultando sus notas y asomando encima de sus quevedos a Harry cuando él se acercó. '¿El famoso Potter? ' Por el rabillo del ojo Harry vio claramente que Malfoy le lanzaba una dura mirada; la copa que Malfoy estaba haciendo levitar cayó al suelo y se rompió. Harry no pudo contener una mueca; el profesor Tofty se volvió sonriéndole en tono alentador. `Eso es' dijo con su vieja y temblorosa voz, `no necesitáis poneros nerviosos. Ahora, si te pidiese que cogieses esa huevera y la hicieses dar vueltas para mí. En conjunto, Harry pensó que fue bastante bien. Su Hechizo de Levitación era ciertamente mucho mejor que el que había hecho Malfoy, a pesar de eso deseaba no haber liado el encantamiento para cambiar el color y el hechizo para hacer crecer, pues la rata, que se suponía que tenía que haberse vuelto de color naranja se hinchó escandalosamente y alcanzó el tamaño de un tejón antes de que Harry pudiera rectificar su error. Estaba alegre, Hermione no estaba en el hall a la hora y olvidó mencionárselo después. Sin embargo podía hablar con Ron, que había provocado que un plato mutara en un gran champiñón no tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado. No hubo tiempo para el relax esa noche; se fueron derechos a la sala común después de la cena y se sumergieron en el repaso de Transfiguración del día siguiente. Harry se fue para la cama con la cabeza zumbando con complejos modelos y teorías de hechizos. Olvidó la definición del hechizo cambiador durante su examen escrito a la mañana siguiente pero la práctica pudo haber sido peor. Al menos se las arregló para desaparecer por completo a su iguana, mientras la pobre Hannah Abbot en la mesa de al lado perdió su cabeza totalmente y de algún modo se las arregló para multiplicar su hurón dentro de una bandada de flamencos, provocando que el examen fuera interrumpido durante diez minutos mientras los pájaros fueron capturados y llevados fuera al hall. Tuvieron su examen de Herbología el Miércoles (a pesar de un pequeño mordisco de un Geranio colmilludo, Harry sintió que lo había hecho razonablemente bien); y después, el Jueves, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Allí, por primera vez, Harry se sintió seguro de que había aprobado. No tuvo problemas con ninguna de las preguntas escritas y sintió un especial placer, durante el examen práctico, al realizar bien todos los contra hechizos y encantamientos defensivos delante del Profesor Lupin y Sirius, que estaban observando cerca de las puerta del hall de entrada. '¡Oh, bravo!' gritó el profesor Tofty, que estaba examinando a Harry otra vez, cuando Harry demostró un perfecto hechizo desvaneciendo a un Boggart. ´¡En efecto muy bien! Bien, creo que esto es todo Potter... al menos...! Se inclinó un poco hacia delante. `He oído decir a mi querido amigo Tiberius Ogden, que puedes producir un Patronus. Para puntos extra... Harry elevó su varita, miró directamente hacia Sirius y recordó como lo había salvado de los dementores con su patronus. `Expecto Patronum! Su ciervo plateado hizo erupción del final de su varita y galopó a lo largo del hall. Todos los examinadores observaron sus progresos y cuando se disolvió en niebla plateada el Profesor Tofty aplaudió entusiasmadamente. `Excelente! `¡Muy bien Potter, lo hiciste! Dijo. Cuando Harry pasó por al lado de Lupin y Sirius en la puerta sus ojos se encontraron. A menos que estuviera muy equivocado (y no tenía planeado decírselo a nadie por si acaso fuera así), había logrado un sobresaliente TIMO. El Jueves, Harry, Ron y Anakin tuvieron el día libre mientras Hermione hacía su examen de Runas Antiguas, así que pasaron el fin de semana entero permitiéndose una parada en los repasos. Se estiraron y bostezaron delante de la ventana abierta, mientras el caliente aire del verano soplaba, jugaban al ajedrez mágico. Harry podía ver a Hagrid en la distancia, dando su clase en las afueras del bosque. Estaba intentado adivinar que criaturas estaban examinando – creía que podía tratase de unicornios- porque los chicos parecían quedarse un poco hacia atrás- cuando el retrato se abrió y Hermione entró a través de él con aspecto malhumorado. ´¿Cómo fueron las runas? dijo Ron bostezando y estirándose. 'Yo traduje mal ehwaz', dijo Hermione furiosamente. 'Significa "sociedad", no "defensa"', yo lo mezclé con el eihwaz.' 'Ah bueno', dijo Ron perezosamente, 'si hay solo un error, tu todavía lo conseguirás' ´¡Oh, cállate!' dijo Hermione airadamente. Ese único error puede ser la diferencia entre un aprobado y un suspenso. `Qué encantadora, que dulce humor tiene la chica' dijo Ron muy tranquilamente, empujando su reina para aporrear uno de los caballos de Harry. El mal humor de Hermione persistió para la mayoría del fin de semana, aunque Harry, Ron y Anakin encontraron absolutamente fácil no hacer caso mientras que pasaron la mayoría del sábado y del domingo que revisaban para las pociones el lunes, el examen que Harry había estado mirando adelante a lo menos y que él era seguro sería la caída de sus ambiciones a hacer un Auror. Por supuesto, encontró el examen escrito difícil, aunque él pensó que no le había ido tan mal porque le pusieron la Poción Multijugos; Él podría describir sus efectos exactamente, habiéndose apropiado ilícitamente de ella en su segundo año. La clase práctica por la tarde no fue tan horrible como él había esperado. Con Snape ausente de los actos, él se encontró con que él estaba mucho más relajado de lo que usualmente estaba al hacer pociones. Neville, que estaba sentado cerca de Harry, tenía una mirada de felicidad como nunca le había visto durante una clase de Pociones. Cuando el Profesor Marchbanks les dijo, "Por favor, apártense de sus Calderos" el examen ha terminado, Harry tomó su frasco de muestra considerando que él si bien no tendría una buena nota, al menos con suerte no lo suspendería. -¡Solo hemos hecho cuatro exámenes!, dijo Parvati Patil cansadamente cuando regresaron a la sala de descanso de Gryffindor. -¡Solo! dijo Hermione enfadada…¡He tenido Aritmancia y eso debe ser lo mas duro que hay…! Nadie era lo suficientemente tonto para contestarle, así es que ella fue incapaz de descargar la bilis en cualquiera de ellos y se redujo a la reprimenda a algunos de primer año por reír nerviosa y ruidosamente en la sala de descanso. Harry se había propuesto hacer lo mejor posible el examen de Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas del martes a fin de no decepcionar a Hagrid. El examen práctico tuvo lugar por la tarde, en el césped al borde del bosque Prohibido, donde los estudiantes fueron requeridos para identificar correctamente el Knarl escondido entre una docena de erizos (el truco era ofrecerles leche y entonces los Knarls, criaturas altamente desconfiadas cuyos cañones de las plumas tenían muchas propiedades mágicas, generalmente se acercaba furioso intentando, pensaban, envenenarlos); Ahora demuestre el manejo correcto de un Bowtruckle; Alímente y limpie un cangrejo de fuego sin sufrir quemaduras serias; Y escojan, entre una amplia selección de comida, la dieta que darían a un unicornio enfermo. Harry podría ver a Hagrid observando ansiosamente por su ventana de la cabaña. Cuando el examinador de Harry, una bruja pequeña y rechoncha le sonrió y le dijo que podía marcharse, Harry le hizo a Hagrid un gesto de aprobación con los pulgares hacia arriba, antes de dirigirse de regreso al castillo. El papel de teoría de Astronomía el miércoles por la mañana fue bastante bien. Harry no estaba muy convencido de si había acertado los nombres de todas las lunas de Júpiter, pero por lo menos era consciente de que ninguno de ellos estaba habitado por ratones. Tenían que esperar a la noche para sus prácticas de astronomía; La tarde fue dedicada en cambio a la Adivinación. Aun para los criterios más bajos de Harry en Adivinación, el examen fue muy mal. Intentó ver cuadros móviles sobre el escritorio pero la bola de cristal permanecía tercamente en blanco; perdió su cabeza completamente durante la lectura de hoja de té, dijo que veía como al Profesor Marchbanks que dentro de poco haría un viaje, vería un forastero oscuro, empapado, y acabaría mal porque estaban mezcladas las líneas de la vida sobre su palma y eso quería decir que debería haber muerto el martes anterior. Bien, ya sabíamos que fallaríamos en esto, dijo Ron tristemente cuando subían por la escalera de mármol. Había hecho que Harry se sintiese bastante mejor diciéndole cómo había podido describir, con todo detalle a un hombre feo con una verruga en la nariz que aparecía claramente en su bola de cristal, sólo que cuando levantó la vista, comprendió que había estado describiendo el reflejo de su examinador. Deberíamos haber dejado esa estúpida asignatura al principio, dijo Harry De todos modos la podemos dejar ahora. Si, no fingiremos mas que nos importa lo que ocurre cuando Júpiter y Urano se alinean dijo Harry. Y de ahora en adelante, no me importa si mis hojas de té deletrean muere Ron, muere, cuando las tiro en la caja. Harry se rió cuando Hermione vino y se acercó a ellos. Él paró de reírse de inmediato, y eso la molestó. Bien, pienso que lo he hecho bien en Aritmancia, ella dijo, y Harry y Ron dijeron suspirando con alivio. Después del examen practico de Astronomía, caminaron de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor y la encontraron llena. El tumulto en las tierras del colegio había despertado a mucha gente, que se habían apresurado a despertar a sus amigos. Seamus y Deán, que habían llegado antes que Harry, Ron y Hermione, contaban a todo el mundo lo que habían visto y escuchado en la Torre de Astronomía. Harry ¿Qué es lo que paso? dijo James. No lo se respondio Harry. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas, todos los alumnos de quinto de la casa Gryffindor estaban contentos, ya habían pasado los timos, y estaban cerca de obtener la copa de Quidditch y la copa de las casas por 3 ° vez consecutiva. Si le ganaban a Hufflepuff serian campeones( habían derrotado 18 Ravenclaw). El partido fue un tramite para el equipo de Gryffindor, en menos de 10 minutos Harry logro atrapar la Snitch, dando por finalizado el encuentro 190 a 0 para Gryffindor. Harry salto a tierra y se encamino hacia las tribunas donde el director esperaba de pie para entregarle la enorme copa de Quidditch. Harry estuviste muy bien dijo James. Gracias papá dijo Harry. Mientras Harry se cambiaba James se dirigía hacia las cocinas a robar comida para la fiesta que iban a hacer en la sala común. Remus, Sirius, ¿Vienen? dijo James. Si dijeron ellos. Ahora que los Merodeadores están de vuelta deberíamos jugarle una broma a Snape, para festejar ¿No les parece? Pregunto Sirius. Si pero debemos incluir a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Deán, Seamus, Anakin y los gemelos dijo James. Si, si no fuera por ellos no habríamos recuperado el mapa dijo Remus. Nosotros podemos ayudarlos oyeron decir a alguien. Cuando se dieron vuelta vieron a Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan observándolos. De acuerdo ¿Que tienen pensado? Pregunto James. Pues podríamos convertirlo en un canario, los gemelos inventaron unas galletas que convierten en canarios a la gente respondio Qui-Gon. Excelente, ¿Pero como lo saben? Pregunto James. Porque nos lo hicieron a nosotros respondio Obi-Wan. También podríamos convertirlo en una serpiente dijo James. Eso no funcionaria James, él ya es una, mejor en un murciélago dijo Sirius. ¿Y si le ponemos veritaserun en el jugo? Pregunto James. Si ¿ recuerdas la vez que te lo hizo a vos? dijo Remus Si, es hora de vengarnos dijo Sirius. ¿Pero como vamos a hacerlo? Pregunto James, no tenemos veritaserun. Entonces hay que robárselo dijo Sirius. Porque no le dicen a Peeves, que lo distraiga, entonces alguien entra a su despacho y lo roba dijo Obi-Wan. Excelente, Sirius tu ve a hablar con Peeves y yo entrare en el despacho y lo robare dijo James. De acuerdo, pero ahora será mejor ir por la comida respondio Sirius. Cierto me había olvidado dijo James. Una hora después mientras todos estaban distraídos, James le contó a Harry sobre la broma a Snape. Se de alguien que puede hacerlo sin ser descubierto dijo Harry. ¿Quién? Pregunto James. Dobby, si se lo pedimos, lo hará dijo Harry. Entonces llámalo y explícale Harry dijo James. Harry llamo a Dobby y le pidió que le consiguiera un frasco de veritaserun, de ser posible, el más potente. Un segundo después Dobby volvió con un frasco y se lo dio a Harry, y él se le dio a su padre. Bien, lo haremos esta noche, pero necesitaremos distraer a Snape dijo James. Tiene que ser alguien que este sentado en la mesa de profesores dijo Harry. Yo lo haré, nunca sospechara de mi dijo Obi-Wan. Y yo puedo distraerlo dijo Qui-Gon. Pregúntale algo sobre pociones es su tema favorito le dijo Remus a Qui-Gon. Yo distraeré al profesor Dumbledore si se entera estaremos en problemas dijo Remus. Si eso es cierto dijo James. Esa noche todos ocuparon sus respectivos lugares en el gran comedor. Ahora dijo James haciéndole una seña a Remus, mientras este distraía al director, y Qui-Gon a Snape preguntándole sobre las pociones más complicadas y difíciles de hacer, Obi-Wan aprovecho esos segundos para echar en el jugo el veritaserun y guardar el frasco vacío en su bolsillo. Harry esto va a ser muy divertido dijo Ron, mientras observaban como Snape bebía de su copa sin sospechar lo que le pasaría. De pronto Snape se levanto de la mesa y se le declaro a McGonagall, que lo miro como si estuviera loco. Minerva, cásate conmigo, por favor decía Severus. ¿Severus, te sientes bien? Pregunto Dumbledore. Si, muy bien Albus respondio Severus. En el gran comedor todos se estaban riendo de lo que había dicho Severus. Padawan lo hiciste muy bien dijo Qui-Gon. Gracias Maestro Jinn, ellos nunca sospecharan de nosotros dijo Obi-Wan. Es cierto, ahora disfrutemos del espectáculo dijo Qui-Gon. Cuando regresaron a la sala común todavía se estaban riendo, la broma había salido perfecta, Severus nunca sospecharía de los Jedis, ni que James había sido el de la idea. James había multiplicado el mapa así todos tendrían uno, cuando Sirius dijo, James deberíamos borrar a Colagusano, él nos traiciono. Si dijo James y haciendo un movimiento con su varita lo borro del mapa. Harry firmo como Hedwig, Ron como, Pig, Hermione como Crookshanks, Dean y Seamus como Hermes y Apolo, Neville como Frank, Obi-Wan como Ben Kenobi(nadie salvo Qui-Gon sabia que ese era su verdadero nombre), los gemelos como Barras y Estrellas, Anakin como Darth Vader y Qui-Gon con su nombre. Obi-Wan, ¿Cuánto pusiste de veritaserun? pregunto James. Todo el frasco respondio Obi-Wan. Perfecto seguirá confesando secretos hasta pasado mañana dijo James. Si, nos vamos a divertir como nunca en la clase de pociones del lunes dijo Harry riendo. Podremos preguntarle por las pociones prohibidas dijo Ron. Si pero no le preguntemos por la Multijugos, el efecto no le va durar un mes dijo Hermione riendo. Cierto dijo Neville Pero seguro que después se va a querer vengar dijo Deán. ¿Y de quien? Pregunto Remus. De nosotros, no va a sospechar ni de los Jedis, ni de ustedes dijo Harry. ¿Que es lo peor que podría hacer? Pregunto Qui-Gon. Y conociendo a Snape, capaz que nos obliga a destripar un barril de sapos cornudos o algo peor dijo Hermione. Eso no es nada, peor seria que nos suspendiera en pociones respondio Harry. ¿Pero él no puede hacer eso, o si? Pregunto Neville. Lamentablemente si puede hacerlo Neville dijo Ron. No deben preocuparse por eso ahora dijo Qui-Gon. 


	13. Chapter 13

13 LA VENGANZA DE HARRY. Por fin había acabado el año escolar, y Harry estaba feliz, sus padres habían regresado, su padrino estaba en libertad y no tendría que vivir más con sus tíos. El gran salón estaba decorado de escarlata y dorado, y detrás de la mesa de profesores se podía distinguir un estandarte con un león. Gryffindor había quedado en 1°lugar con 490 pts, después Ravenclaw con 350 pts, luego Hufflepuff, con 290 y por ultimo Slytherin con 200. Después de cenar todos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes, donde el jefe de su casa les entregaría sus timos. Bien, aquí tengo sus timos dijo McGonagall. Crabbe Vincent 7 timos. Goyle Gregory 8 timos. Malfoy Draco 9 timos. Brown Lavender 10 timos. Finnigan Seamus 11 timos. Patil Parvati 11 timos. Thomas Dean 12 timos. Granger Hermione 15 timos. Longbotton Neville 15 timos. Weasley Ronald 17 timos. Skywalker Anakin 17 timos. Potter Harry 19 timos. Muy bien Harry grito James. Como hoy es el ultimo día de clases pueden hacer una fiesta y quedarse despiertos toda la noche si lo desean, Potter, Weasley y Granger ustedes quedan a cargo ahora dijo McGonagall y salió por el retrato dejándoles solos. Estuvieron festejando toda la noche, y cuando llego la mañana se dirigieron hacia las puertas principales a esperar los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación( los de primer año se fueron con Hagrid a cruzar el lago). Harry estaba por subir a uno de los carruajes cuando sintió que lo llamaban, al mirar atrás vio que Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan y Anakin venían corriendo hacia ellos. Harry, iremos con ustedes en el tren dijo Qui-Gon. ¿Por? Pregunto Harry. Porque como todavía no se pudo reparar la nave, el director nos recomendó alquilar unas habitaciones en el Caldero Chorreante respondio Qui-Gon. No dijo James. ¿Qué? Pregunto Obi-Wan. No puedo permitir que gasten plata, ustedes serán nuestros huéspedes dijo James. Excelente Anakin y yo podremos divertirnos mucho este verano dijo Harry. Subieron en los carruajes y se fueron a la estación, Harry y los demás subieron a buscar un compartimiento libre, donde dejar el equipaje y luego bajaron a despedirse del profesor Lupin y del padrino de Harry. Harry ¿Pasa algo? Le pregunto Hermione. No dijo él. Harry estaba pensando como vengarse de sus tíos y su primo. Antes de llegar a la estación se cambiaron, solo que en vez de ponerse ropa muggle se vistieron de Jedis. Se imaginan la cara que va a poner mi madre cuando me vea así les dijo Ron a Harry, Anakin y Hermione. Si, y mis tíos se van a llevar un buen susto dijo Harry. Mis padres van a pensar que estuvimos en una fiesta de disfraces dijo Hermione. No lo creo, en el mundo muggle hay unas películas cuyos personajes principales son Jedis dijo Qui-Gon. No sabia dijo Ron. Ronald Weasley ¿Qué haces vestido así? Grito asustada la Señora Weasley cuando los vio. No te asustes mamá, estoy vestido de Jedi respondio Ron aguantando las ganas de reirse. ¿Y eso que es? Pregunto la señora Weasley. Harry, Ron y Hermione le contaron todo lo que paso en el año. ¿Entonces ese fue el motivo por el que se quedaron en Navidad, ustedes, Hermione y los gemelos? Pregunto la señora Weasley. Si respondio Ron. Ronald Weasley ¿ Porque no me dijeron que nos invitaron para Navidad? grito Hermione enojada. Porque pensamos que no querrías ir sola contesto Harry. ¿Que les parece si atravesamos la barrera? Pregunto Harry. Al fin apareces malcriado grito tío Vernon cuando lo vio a Harry. ¿Qué pasa aquí? Pregunto Qui-Gon, que había pasado después que Harry. ¿Usted es de la policía? Pregunto tío Vernon. No, soy un Jedi respondio Qui-Gon llevando la mano hacia su Sable de Luz. Entonces no se meta contesto tío Vernon. Creo que si puedo hacerlo respondio Qui-Gon empuñando su Sable. No se meta en lo que no le incumbe señor dijo tío Vernon enojado. Tu apúrate, no tengo todo el día le grito a Harry. ¿Piensa atacarnos? Pregunto tío Vernon al ver que Qui-Gon tenia un arma en las manos. No, pienso defender a Harry, aunque usted sea su tío, no tiene derecho a tratarlo así respondio Qui-Gon. Si que lo tengo, este muchacho es un anormal desagradecido respondio tío Vernon. No lo soy grito Harry. Si lo eres le respondio su primo que estaba escondido detrás de su padre. Ah, y otra cosa dijo Harry. ¿Qué? pregunto su tío. No voy a ir con ustedes dijo Harry. Ja, ja que buen chiste niño, ¿Adonde vas a ir? No tienes donde vivir dijo tío Vernon. Se equivoca señor Dursley dijo Obi-Wan que había estado observando todo. ¿Y quien es usted? Pregunto tío Vernon. Obi-Wan-Kenobi respondio Obi-Wan. ¿Otro Jedi, no? Pregunto tío Vernon. No, un aprendiz de Jedi respondio Qui-Gon. Maestro Jinn ¿Necesita ayuda? Pregunto Obi-Wan, empuñando su Sable. No, Padawan respondio Qui-Gon. ¿Acaso vas a irte a vivir con ellos? Pregunto Dudley a Harry. No, con mis padres respondio Harry. Tus padres están muertos, niño dijo Tía Petunia. No lo están dijo Harry. Hola Petunia dijo Lily. Pero es imposible, me dijeron que habían muerto dijo tía Petunia. Si, así fue pero hemos regresado, somos magos respondio James. Nos deben una explicación, sabemos como trataban a Harry dijo Lily. No pienso explicar nada grito tío Vernon. Bien entonces, Harry ya sabes que hacer ¿No hijo? dijo James. Si dijo Harry, y alzando su varita grito:Expelliarmus. Los Dursleys salieron volando y se estrellaron contra la pared de la estación. Ahora es nuestro turno Harry dijeron Ron y Hermione: Locomotor Mortis gritaron al mismo tiempo que apuntaban a los Dursleys. ¿Nos vamos? Pregunto Ron. Si vamonos dijo Hermione. Todos se acercaron a donde estaba la señora Weasley esperándolos. Bueno es mejor que nos apuremos, si queremos reconstruir hoy nuestra casa dijo James. ¿Vamos a vivir en el Valle Godric? Pregunto Harry. Si Harry respondio James. Les enviare una lechuza para invitarlos les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione. Hermione se dirigió hacia el subte, con sus padres, mientras Ron se iba hacia un auto del ministerio que estaba estacionado en la vereda, y Harry se fue con sus padres, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan y Anakin hacia el Caldero Chorreante, para luego viajar hacia el Valle Godric con polvos Flu. Fin 


End file.
